The Return of The Princess
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. What happens when Sarah discovers that everything she thought she knew was wrong? She's a Fae princess. Guess who shows up and tells her she is also his wife. J/S of course.
1. Prolouge

I was going to begin the next season of my He-man series, but this came into my mind and wouldn't leave. So here I am. I'm still working on **Journal**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the character from the film. All others belong to me.

Enjoy and review.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

We all know the tale of the Princess who wished away her brother and had to conquer the Labyrinth to get him back. But there is a story few know.

A story that explains the truth about the girl who though she was only pretending to be a princess. How she returned to her home and got her king along the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. So enjoy and review. Sorry so short. Think of this as Part 2 of the Prologue.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

They wanted to know. They demanded answers. The High King wanted his daughter back. But only one person knew where she was and he wasn't speaking. Everyone feared to face him. No one trusted him. But he did do one good thing for him. For those among the Fae who could not have their own children, he gave them children from above that were wished away.

Of course the Court knew he had been defeated many times. People who fought for their child had it returned.

* * *

The Goblin King lounged in his throne. The goblins were watching him. The messager had made it clear. He had to return the High Princess. But of course that was not as simple as the High King and Queen thought it would be.

Jareth sighed. Things were not going according to his plan, but of course when had that happened. So now he had to convince someone who didn't trust him that he was telling her the truth about her past.

An idea came to him. She came to his kingdom to visit her friends. When she returned, he would explain to her. Of course leaving an important fact. Then return her to her parents. Wait a while and announce the fact. Things were beginning to look up.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews. Now as I said before I'm sorry for the short chapter. I normally try to have all my chapters at least two pages long on Word.

I got this idea after reading so many stories where Jareth was the High Prince. It hit what if Sarah was the High Princess. Also I'm using character from the Manga. Not many. Just enough.

Here is Chapter 2. Sarah makes her entrance. Jareth won't show up again for a while. I have to introduce the bad guy first. Mostly I plan to do this from Sarah's point-of-view. It is after really her story.

Enjoy. And review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sarah William sighed for the fifth time. It seemed that everything that could go wrong had in the last two hours. First her car had broken down. Then she had gotten fired from her part time job, the job that allowed her go to college. And then finally she was forced on this date with another idiot her step-mother had set her up with.

Sitting in a nice restaurant with a guy who was more interested in trying to get her in bed than anything else, Sarah listen vaguely to him, wishing that she could get out of this date.

Dean or what ever his name was, kept on talking. Not noticing that Sarah wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she was watching a goblin coming up to her. It pulled on her skirt.

"Lady what us to get him gone?"

Sarah nodded as if to agree with the man, but the goblin got the answer. Three more goblins came out of the shadows. Suddenly the chair went out from under him.

Sarah pretended to be worried, but was hiding her laughter. Thanks to the goblins, she got a free meal and the date had been cut short. After he had dropped her off at her apartment complex, she quickly raced up to her apartment on the second floor.

After taking a shower and changing into a tank top and comfy shorts, she sat down to begin studying. She had a big test tomorrow. After midnight, she fell asleep studying.

* * *

The next afternoon, she felt better. The test was over and she felt good about it. English Literature had always been easy for her. She quickly made her way back to her apartment. It was Friday night and she was going to see her friends.

Now Sarah's friends weren't your normal friends. They were a talking fox knight, a strange creature who could talk to rocks, and a dwarf. All three lived in the Underground. The magical place where all magical creatures and beings lived. You might have heard of it. It has been mentioned in many tales, plays, and movies.

Sarah visited her friends at least once a month. They would come and visit her once a week except for the week when she came to visit them.

Quickly Sarah changed into her latest dress. She had had many gowns/dresses over years that could fit into any fairytale, but this was by far her favorite. It was a soft green that worked well with her eyes. It almost looked like the one she had played in when she was fifth teen. But this one looked more like a gown for a princess than that one had.

She glanced at herself quickly in the mirror and smiled. Then she called her dearest friend so he could open the portal between worlds.

"Hoggle."


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was longer than the first two. If the chapters are still too short please tell me. I'll try to make them longer, but I'll end them where I think they should. I don't want to make them too long.

Jareth will make his entrance ok reentrance in the next chapter I think. I'm warning you all I will be using the following artist on as inspiration so hopefully you will visit their pages and tell them how good they are.

pika-la-cynique

mercuralis

I want to thank them all for their work. Without them I wouldn't come up with some of my ideas. Also I've decided to do some chapter or parts of chapters in Sarah and Jareth's point-of-view.

Please review. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Sarah smiled as Hoggle's image in the mirror. "I'm ready."

Hoggle huffed. "Well come on. Something is going on and I want to get back to my home before it goes down."

Sarah frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't come this month, then."

Hoggle looked at her. "What I meant is there is a storm brewing. I want to get home before it starts raining."

Sarah nodded. "Ok." She moved towards the full length mirror. As she continued to walk towards it, the mirror began to glow faintly.

Sarah walked through the mirror and into the Underground. She looked around her. The cave that her mirror entered into was smooth. The walls seemed to be covered in glitter. Hoggle began to walk out and head towards his home. Sarah followed him.

Sometime later the two reached Hoggle's little house. The first time Sarah had seen it she had felt like Snow White in the dwarves' cottage. Hoggle had made it comfortable for her by making Sarah her own bed.

* * *

After reaching the house, Hoggle opened the door and allowed Sarah to enter first. Inside the home, it was warm while outside the storm raged. The two friends huddled near the fire. Hoggle glanced out the window. Sarah followed his lead.

"I wonder where Sir Didymus is. Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Hoggle looked at her. "He should have been here waiting on us."

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Sir Hoggle, let me in."

Hoggle moved to the door and opened it. Quickly Sir Didymus and Ambrosious came inside from the storm.

"Sorry I am late. The king held me. Something is going on." The little fox looked towards the fire. "My Lady, I forgot thee were coming today."

Sarah smiled at him. "It's all right, Sir Didymus. Come over here and warm up."

Sir Didymus and Ambrosious moved closer to the fire to warm up. Suddenly lightening stiked some where and then thunder boomed. Sarah jumped.

"Doesn't it mean something when it is storming like this?"

Hoggle looked at Sarah. "It means that rat Jareth is angry or upset." He glanced at Didymus. "What can you tell us?"

Didymus wiggled his nose. "The High King has demand the Goblin King to return the High Princess yet again. I fear for the child. She is in the Aboveground and has no idea who she really is."

Sarah looked at her friends. "What are you talking about?"

Hoggle and Sir Didymus looked at her. Hoggle sighed. "Well, you come here a lot. I might as well tell you." Hoggle moved back to his chair and sat opposite Sarah.

"You know Queen Titania and King Oberon."

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

"They are the High King and Queen. Almost twenty two years ago, the Queen finally had a child. A girl, but something happened. To protect her they turned to the only Fae left who made trips Aboveground."

"The Goblin King."

"Yes. Jareth took the High Princess Aboveground. He has been watching since. Only he knows who she is."

"I can understand that they want to see their daughter, but why are they pressuring him now?"

"Because they wish to pass on their throne and powers to her and her husband."

"Do they want to die?"

"No. They have ruled a long time. They feel it is now time for her to take over. I feel sorry for her. She will be forced to find a husband as soon as they find her."

"Why?"

"She can't take the throne with out one."

"Oh. I feel sorry for her. Who exactly was after her when she was born?"

"Unseelie. They wish to make it where the High King and Queen have no child to take the throne thus forcing them to continue to rule."

"They don't fear them."

"No. The only person that both courts fear is Jareth."

"He really is that powerful."

"Yes. No one from either court would want to be on his bad side."

Sarah nodded. "I think I know why. Does anyone have any idea what the High Princess looks like?"

"That's the problem. Only Jareth knows what she looks like."

Sarah looked at her friends and smiled. "So how is Ludo doing in his new cave?"

"Oh, my brother is doing well. He enjoys his new home."

Sarah glanced at the clock on the mantel. "I think it's time we all went to bed. It's late and I have to get back home tomorrow."

"Of course, My Lady." Sir Didymus stood up and went up the small flight of stair to the two bedrooms. Hoggle stood on the landing watching as Sarah moved her bed closer to the fire.

"You going to be all right?"

Sarah turned to him and smiled. "Yes. Go on. We all need our rest."

Hoggle nodded and followed Didymus up the stairs.

Sarah quickly changed into the night gown she had in the house, and then blew out the oil lamp beside Hoggle's chair. Slowly she climbed into bed. Sarah laid in bed looking at the ceiling. Slowly she fell asleep not hearing the sounds that were covered up by the storm outside.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks again to every one who has favorited and alerted this story. Also thanks to all who have reviewed.

Jareth is making his appearance. Of course he has to. Sarah has to get rescued. Oh, wait. I gave something away. Oh, well.

Enjoy and review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Sarah woke up. Her head felt like a million goblins were dancing in tap shoes inside. Not long after she had fallen asleep the night before someone or something, she wasn't sure, had come into the house and kidnapped her. Now she was tied up on the floor of a cave.

A cave filled with darkness nothing like the cave behind her mirror. She could hear the creatures talking.

"We have to hurry. Once he discovers we have the girl he will come. If we are not back on Unseelie lands, he will kill us."

"We'll be on our lands before he notices it not like he keeps taps on the girl."

"What if he does? What if he knows?"

"Then we better hurry. I think she's awake."

Sarah heard them coming closer. Why were they after her? Who was him? They couldn't mean… She closed her eyes, waiting nothing more than to be rescued.

"Come on, girly." One grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

Sarah refused to open her eyes. All of the images of the evil things in the world came to mind when she thought of the Unseelie. Only one person could help her and she didn't really want to call him, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I wish Jareth was here right."

She heard the two things breathe in. Sarah could only hope he heard her.

* * *

Jareth, the Goblin King, sat on the ledge of his balcony. He knew Sarah was visiting her friends. Sighing he glanced back into his room. His bed was cold, but he would remain faithful to his Queen. She may not know that she was his queen, along with the rest of the Underground, but he knew and remain honorable. Of course when he announced to her parents, they would not be too happy at first.

He had to tell her. Tell the woman who had won so much more than she thought that she was a princess just as she had always wanted. Titiana and Oberon wanted their daughter. They would get her, but also get a son-in-law at the same time. He the one that all feared and misunderstood, would be the High King in a very short time.

Then he felt it. Sarah was affarid. Quickly he flicked his wrist and created a crystal. Looking inside he saw two Unseelie holding Sarah captavie. Anger began to fill him. Then he remembered that they didn't know who she was only that she was the girl that he loved.

He threw the crystal into the air and jumped from the balcony. Quickly he transformed into his owl form and flew towards Sarah.

No one was going to hurt his Queen. His wife.

* * *

One of the beings threw Sarah against the wall of the cave. Sarah could see the gleam of his teeth thanks to the small amount of light as she sled to the floor.

"Stupid girl. Now he'll be coming." He glanced at the other. "We need to get out of here before he shows up."

The other gestured towards Sarah. "What about her?"

"She doesn't know who we are. So it's not like she could tell him."

"She doesn't have to. I already know who you are, Dubhán."

Sarah blinked her eyes as light filled the cave. Standing not too far from her was him. The Goblin King. Quickly she looked at her two captors. One had dark hair with blue tips and gray eyes. He was built like an athlete. The other was his opposite. Instead of dark hair, he had hair so light it was white. His eyes were gold. The white haired man was built like almost all of those men on the cover of romance novels. To this one the Goblin King addressed.

"Your Majesty, what an honor it is to see you."

"Oh, is it. Dubhán, what is the meaning of coming into my kingdom. Forcibility taking someone from their bed?"

Jareth moved closer to them. Sarah remained on the floor watching him. The two men looked at each other. Slowly they moved away from Sarah and towards the entrance of the cave.

Sarah watched as Jareth appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere. I have the right to punish you for entering my kingdom."

The next thing Sarah knew only Jareth and she remained in the cave and he was coming towards her. He stopped beside her and kneeled down to her level.

"Hello, Sarah."

* * *

So what's next? Review and find out. I'm introducing my own little buddy in the next chapter. If you love Skeep (admit it you love the little guy) by Lixxle, then you might like my little friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. A nice little Jareth for you all. Now to the information you need.

angelina92 () – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.

We love Skeep don't we? So let me introduce you to …Púca (pronounced Pooka). He's at times strict and at others he's a barrow of laughs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The room was dark except for the moonlight and starlight coming through the windows. He sat watching her. After saying hello to her, after finally talking to her in so long, she had fainted. Quickly he freed her from the rope and cleaned her with his magic. Then he carried to his castle.

Now she laid in his bed. Just where he had wanted her, but not without him. Sighing he watched as she rolled over on her side. At least she didn't seem to be in pain, so he was happy. He relaxed a bit. Tomorrow he would have to tell her. She would have to learn the truth. Why she had never felt at home no matter where she went except for the Underground.

Slowly he dozed off and fell asleep where he sat.

* * *

Sarah woke up. She rubbed her cheek against the soft silk covered pillow. Quickly Sarah remembered that Hoggle didn't own any silk_. _Slowly she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around her.

The room was beautiful. Before the bed was a wall of windows. Outside the windows was the Labyrinth. The fabric in the room was all shades of blue. The walls were stone. Slowly she realized where she was.

"I'm in the Castle Beyond The Goblin City."

Sarah gingerly climbed out of the massive bed and walked towards the windows.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was me and Jareth in the cave…"

"The King brought you here, milady."

Sarah turned towards the voice. A little goblin walked in carrying a tray filled with food. The goblin carried it to a small dining table with two chairs to the side and placed it on the shiny wood surface. Sarah looked at the little creature.

The little thing wore torn clothing. It had a tuff of black hair. Its skin was a grayish brown.

"Who are you?"

He smiled at her. "Sorry, milady. I am Púca. The King has asked me to bring you your meal. He wishes to see you."

"You mean Jareth?"

"Yes. Please eat. I'll return with a gown you can wear."

Sarah watched as he left the room. Slowly she made her way toward the table. Quickly glancing at the meal, Sarah sighed.

"I'm not eatting anything unless I know it isn't drug."

"Come now, Sarah. You need to eat."

Sarah turned around. Standing against the door frame was Jareth.

"I may need to, but I'm not going to."

Jareth moved towards her. "I promise that nothing is druged." Sarah stood her ground as he moved closer to her. He continued closer with a smirk on his face. "You should be thanking me. If I hadn't shown up who knows what those two could have done with you."

"I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped if they hadn't thought I was someone of importance."

"Oh, you are. I have much to tell you, but first you need to eat and dress."

"What is so important about me? I know others have beaten the Labyrinth."

Jareth only smiled. "It has to do with your family, Precious. Not with your solving the Labyrinth."

"What about my family? You better not go near Toby."

Jareth leaned his head against her cheek. "I said nothing about the boy. Besides both you and I know that the Williams are not your family."

Sarah gasped and pulled way from him. Jareth smirked.

"Eat, Sarah. Púca will bring you to me once you are dressed. I have much to tell you."

Then he was gone. Sarah sat in one of the chairs. As she began to eat, Púca came in with a dress. He left it on the bed.

"I'll return when you are dressed, milady."

Púca left and she was alone to think about what he had meant with his last comment.

* * *

Review. I'll update maybe tomorrow. I'll begin working on Chapter 6 as soon as possible. So be on the look out. Púca will be back and you'll really get to know him.

For anyone who finds out what Púca means, i send you a little shirtless Jareth.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews. You all find out or knew more than I did. All the info I was using said that it was the Gaelic translation of a hobgoblin. So to all of you who answered a little shirt less Jareth is in the mail.

Also thanks for all of the alerts and favorites. It makes me feel wonderful. Now on with my little story.

Visit my profile to see the work that I used as the idea for Sarah's dress. Also I might just use the little scene that is shows. For now all any work that inspired something in this story can be found there.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Jareth paced inside his private study. The walls were covered in bookshelves from just a few inches off the floor to the top of the ceiling. The only places where there were no shelves was the open spaces that were filled with windows. He glanced at the closed door. Sarah had yet to make her appearance.

He stoped and moved towards his desk. His desk was a rare thing in the Underground. It was made of the rarest wood in the land. He only had it cause, well because he had brought it from Aboveground not long after he had become Goblin King. Its creator long dead to the world above.

Jareth sat in the chair behind it. Flicking his wrist, he created a crystal. As he looked inside, he saw Sarah chasing Púca out of the room. When she began to undress, he flicked his wrist again. Jareth sighed and leaned back into his chair.

* * *

Sarah looked at the dress on the bed. It was lovely. It had long white sleves and skirt, while the bodice was a soft pink. She looked at it. The bodice was to be laced. How was she going to lace the thing up after she had it on?

Sighing she quickly got out of the nightgown and sliped into the dress. As soon as she was covered, the laces tied themselves.

"Ok. It's a magic dress."

Suddenly by her feet a pair of pink satin slippers appeared. Sarah sliped her feet inside as Púca opened the door.

"You're dressed, milady."

"Yeah. So lead me to the king."

Púca knodded and opened the door fully. "If you please, milady."

Sarah followed the little gobin. Púca led her past rooms beyond rooms. Then down serveral flights of stairs. Sarah was so lost and dizzy that when Púca finally stopped she almost triped over him.

"Sorry."

Púca looked up at her and smiled. "It's all right, milady. The King is inside." Quickly he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Smiling he left her there to face Jareth alone. Sarah garthered her strength and opened the door.

* * *

Jareth reclined in his chair watching Sarah as she entered. The dress he had choosen looked even better on her than he had imagined. Of course she could be wearing the ugliest thing in the world and she would still be beautiful to him.

Slowly she moved towards him. He savored it because he knew that it was going to be something he would see forever.

Sarah stopped infront of his desk. "What the hell do you mean about you have much to tell me?"

Jareth gestured to the chair beside him, which magicaly appeared out of no where. "Have a seat, Sarah. This will take awhile."

Sarah looked at leaned forward and placed her hands on his desk. He could see her anger growing in her eyes. "Start talking, Goblin King."

Jareth smirked. "Very well. But the chair is for you if you should need it."

"Fine. Get going."

"I know that you are adopted, Sarah."

"So what does that have to do with them jerks kidnapping me?"

"I belive Hogwart told you about the missing High Princess, did he not?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do…" Sarah stopped. "I think I need that chair." The chair moved and was behind her. Sarah collapsed into it. "I'm her, aren't I?" She hung her head.

"Yes. Your parents have been on me for years to return you to them, but I knew that you weren't ready."

Sarah looked up at him. "Ok. Fine. If I do what they want, can I still see Toby?"

Jareth stood up. "That is another thing I would like to discuss with you."

"Discuss? You tell me I'm a princess. That isn't a discussion."

"Well this is. I was hoping you would allow me to make Toby my heir. I will be leaving here soon."

"Why?"

"I'm taking a new throne."

"oh. If Toby was here I could see him, right?"

"I don't see why not. The boy will need to be teached. Besides I believe your husband will be understanding. Even if not by blood all will see him as your brother."

"Why do you keep saying my husband will? I'm not married."

Jareth froze his face. She was not to know about that yet. He looked at her. "You are to be married so that you may become High Queen. Your parents have since your birth been looking for just the right man for you. Unfortunately anyone they have choose will not do."

"What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you about how all of the other Fae either fear me or think lowly of me?"

"I don't think so."

"My new throne will have them all thinking better of me."

"Humm. Ok. So I have no choice do I."

"Not really. I'm returning you to your parents later today."

Sarah nodded.

"Your friends will go with you. Hopefully they will give you some comfort."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Sarah, remember this. You are above me in rank." _At least for the moment._

"All right."

Sarah looked up at him. His face and eyes told two different things to her. His face told her he didn't care, but his eyes showed that he wanted her to say something. He was begging her to say something.

Since he had shone up in front of her, she had felt as if her soul was being pulled towards him. Sarah wanted nothing more than for him to pull her into his arms, but she knew that was a lie. She now had to choose about Toby. If she left him there no one would take care of him.

"Toby can become your heir."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"All I want is that you are the one who teaches him everything he needs to know."

"I had not thought of anyone else, Sarah."

"I may not know much, but you aren't supposed to be calling me Sarah."

"You're right, Your highness. I am not, but until I return you to your parents I believe I still can."

"When will Toby be brought here?"

"After your marriage has been consummated."

"Great."

Now she had to marry someone she had never met and have sex with him for her brother to come here. Well she would do it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Now reveiew if you please. I have my only mid-term this term on March 3 so I'll be study, but I'll try to get Chapter 7 up. Don't worry I might be able to write it tomorrow. I have another test next week, but it is opened book so I'm not that worried.

Next chapter is Sarah meeting her real parents. Also I introduce the guy her parents want her to marry. Of course we know that wouldn't happen.


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I'm working on this when I'm taking a break from studying. I would of course rather be working on this than studying.

I'm glad that you all like it. So next is Sarah meeting her parents. Of course Hoggle and the others have to find out. Any way. The other guy is getting introduced as well. Oh, and we haven't seen the last of the Unseelie. They will return.

Now on with the story.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood inside the throne room of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. They stood looking at Jareth. He lounged in this throne not looking at him. Sir Didymus moved closer to the King.

"What do you wish to talk to us about, Your Majesty?"

Jareth glanced at them.

"I'm escorting the High Princess home."

Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. But why do you need us?"

"You are to accompany us. She wishes for you all to come with her."

Hoggle looked at Sir Didymus and the little fox moved closer. "Why? We have never met her."

"Oh, you have. Higgle, you will travel in the coach with her. Sir Didymus, you will be one of the guards as will him."

Sir Didymus bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty. When are to depart?"

"We are leaving in an hour."

"Very well."

The three left the throne room. As they exited the castle, Hoggle huffed.

"Something is going on. Why are we being asked to accompany the High Princess?"

"I don't know, Sir Hoggle. But we must do as the King says."

"You should have let me ask him about Sarah. She's gone missing and we can't go look for her now."

"Yes, but I believe she all right. Now we must hurry. We only have an hour to be ready."

"Yeah. Yeah. He knows something and he isn't telling us."

An hour later, the three stood near the carriage. They wanted to be looking for Sarah not escorting the High Princess. The side door of the castle opened and a woman walked out.

Sir Didymus bowed, but Hoggle didn't. His face showed his confusion.

"Sarah?"

* * *

Sarah smiled at her friends. "He didn't tell you did he?"

"What are you doing here? We're supposed to be escorting the High Princess."

"That would be me."

Sir Didymus looked up at Hoggle then looked at Sarah. "Milady, please board the carriage."

Sarah walked up to her friends. "Be careful, Sir Didymus."

"Milady, it is thy job to protect thee. I will be careful."

"Thank you. Hoggle, are you going to need help getting inside?"

Hoggle shook his head. "I can get in. Don't worry about it."

Sarah nodded. "Ok. Well come on. He's not too happy about something and I don't want to know what."

* * *

Up above them inside the castle, Jareth watched as Sarah and then Hoggle boarded the carriage. Because of her rank and his, he would travel a different way, but arrive at the same moment. He had already sent word to the High King and Queen. They of course had informed him that her betroth would have gladly come to get her.

Jareth grew anger at that thought. She could not be betrothed. Sarah was his queen. When he made the announcement no one could challenge him. The Labyrinth ruled all. If it said he and she were husband and wife than they were.

He moved away from the window. She would be safe. He had explained that she had no idea of the power she had. Sighing Jareth moved to his desk. Sarah would be a very different princess than her parents thought. She would care about things that they wouldn't. Sarah would gain her throne; he would make sure of it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I'm off to study soon. Any way review my dears.

Next will be what is mentioned above in first AN. Any way. I have to think of what I want the castle to look like along with the name of it.

Thanks for reading.

REVIEW! Please.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you. Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites.

My studying is going well. I just have to read over the notes for History at least once a day for two weeks and I'll do fine.

Any way. Here is the chapter about Sarah meeting her parents. The next chapter I will introduce the other guy. He's mentioned in this one. I'm having trouble with him. I don't know what he'll look like yet. I'm looking on deviant dot com for inspiration.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Tatiana paced in her and her husband's bedchamber. Her dark hair piled on her head pinned to perfection. The crown of sliver leaves in her hair reflected the early morning sunlight. Finally her daughter was coming home. After so long her little girl was returning. Unfortunately, she was being forced to marry someone she had never met.

Tatiana sighed. Her husband and refused to listen to her. She had tried to warn him that their daughter would not understand. All he could think about was that she needed a strong husband who could teach her everything.

The High Queen was different from most Fae. She did not fear the Goblin King. Her power of sight allowed her to see the man behind the mask. Tatiana glanced at the clock on her vanity. Soon she would have to leave to greet her daughter.

* * *

High King Oberon sat on his throne beside him sat his queen. His daughter would be making her appearance to the Court in a few moments. The golden crown of leaves was dark against his pale hair. He could only imagine what his daughter looked like. Would she look like her mother or him?

He knew his wife believed that forcing his daughter to marry so soon was not a good idea, but as a father he had to know his daughter was safe. With a husband she could learn how to use the powers she was born with. And also hopefully have a family. Of course he could not see the problem. Prince Gaerwn was a fine match for their daughter. He was the second son of a loyal family.

The trumpets sounded announcing his daughter's arrival. The doors of the throne room opened.

* * *

Sarah tightened her grip on Jareth's arm. Jareth looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Jareth only smirked as he led her towards her parents. As he neared the High King and Queen, the smirk disappeared.

When they reached them, Jareth bowed while Sarah curtsied to the royal couple.

Oberon smiled at Sarah. "Welcome home."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Oberon nodded in return.

The rest of the court soon paid little mind to the High Princess. Oberon and Tatiana led Sarah and Jareth into a small room beside the Throne Room.

* * *

Once inside Tatiana hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy you're safe." She released Sarah and turned to Jareth.

"Thank you for watching her."

"Your welcome, your majesty."

Tatiana smiled. Oberon walked forward.

"Yes, thank you, Goblin King."

Jareth nodded. "When will her betroth be announced?"

"Tonight at the ball."

Tatiana moved towards him. "You of course will be attending, won't you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I would not turn down the invitation."

Jareth bowed to the royal family. "If you'll excuse me, I must retire and prepare for tonight."

Jareth left Sarah all alone with two people she didn't know. Well not for long. Oberon soon left his wife and daughter. Tatiana looked at her daughter.

"You love him, don't you?"

"No."

"Sarah, I may not have been the mother I wished I had been, but I know how you have been treated. I'm not them."

Sarah smiled at her mother. "I know that."

"Besides don't worry. You won't have to marry the fool your father has planned."

"But how?"

"Wait till the ball tonight. You will see. Now come I must show you to your room."

Sarah followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

Jareth reclined in the chair of his guest suite. Not too far away Prince Gaerwn was preparing to meet Sarah. Jareth knew that Gaerwn would be very happy with the fact he would not have to marry the High Princess. The little prince had fallen in love with his own version of Sarah and he wanted to marry her.

Well Jareth was going to give him that. Of course Oberon would not be happy. Oberon didn't trust him. And he could say at times he didn't trust Oberon. He had known when he left Sarah wanted (needed) him to stay, but he couldn't. Not until he made the announcement tonight could he remain with the Royal family. Jareth suspected that Tatiana knew about what the Labyrinth had done. She was a powerful Fae. He glanced at the clock. Jareth sighed. Now it was time he dressed for the ball. Of course he was dressing more for one woman and not the court, but they wouldn't know that.

* * *

I'm making time to write and study. So enjoy. I'll update as soon as I can. Review if you please.

What kinda of Labyrinth story would this be without a ball in it. So the ball is next. I wonder what Sarah will be wearing. I of course will describe to you all what GK is wearing.

REVIEW!!!

Also wish me luck. My mid-term is less than two weeks away.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you. Thank you. The reviews and favoriting are wonderful.

So here is the beginning of the ball. There will be more in the next chapter. The guy Sarah's parents are forcing her to marry is here. He isn't in the story much after this. Mostly it will be the real bad guy.

TinkLuvr16 – Thanks for chatting with me as I finished this chapter. I hope I didn't give too much away. You helped me think up some new bits for the story.

Anyway. I got only one review with an idea for what Sarah should wear. Oh, well. I have an idea. I think most of you will enjoy it. Of course I looked online at gowns to get an idea. So enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Sarah paced inside her new room. It was beautiful with the soft green floral wallpaper. The furniture was all a dark ebony wood. The fabrics were either white or a pale green. After showing her the room, High Queen Tatiana left her to the maids.

Now hours later she was clean and dressed in a gown of pale blue. Her hair was pulled back from her face and cascaded down her back in soft curls. The tiara of sliver golden tipped leaves were a contrast to her dark hair.

Sarah had looked in the mirror and froze. One or two things different and it would have been the gown from so long ago. Instead of puffy sleeves the sleeves were slender. The bodice was more fitted and it showed just a bit more skin.

The maids had left her alone. She was waiting for her parents to collect her. Together they would enter the ball. Of course she had no idea when they would arrive. She continued with her pacing.

* * *

Tatiana sat at her vanity. Her crimson gown flowed around her. Her crown of leaves nestled in pile of hair on her head nicely. She finished the last few touches. Oberon paced behind her.

"Calm yourself, my husband."

Oberon stopped and looked at his wife. "Clam myself. Why are you so calm? Our daughter is making her official coming out to the Court and she is meeting her betroth."

"I know, dear."

"If she is anything like you she's not going to be happy."

"Well whose fault is it that the planned this ball so soon after getting her back? Also you didn't spend anytime with her."

"Tatiana, I had to prepare."

Tatiana turned on the stool to face her husband. "You don't know how she was treated. I do. They all but treated her like a slave. The only person up there she will miss with me her brother."

"She does not have one."

"Not by blood. But by feelings. She would give her life for the boy."

Oberon sighed and turned away. "I do not have your gifts, my wife. I can not see Above like you or the Goblin King."

"Why do you not like him?"

"Because he is so powerful."

"But what if he was an ally?"

"I would trust so much. Why are you bringing this up?"

Tatiana turned back to the mirror. "Oh, nothing."

Oberon walked up to his wife. "Something is going on. You have that look."

"You will have to wait and see. But things will not be going according to your plan."

* * *

The Ballroom of the Crystal Castle looked very much like a ball room that had once been inside a dream. Jareth dressed in the very same finery, walked, and chatted, but his mind was else where. Soon Sarah would enter with the High King and Queen. He had already caught a glimpse of Prince Gaerwn.

The poor man held his dark blonde head down. His parents held their heads high. They were very happy that their son would be the High King. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Sarah was his queen and tonight all would know it. No one would go against the Labyrinth and its decision for its king. After all, the Labyrinth ruled all of the Underground.

He walked past women who all but swoon to be in his arms and his bed. None compared to his queen. Jareth moved to the wall opposite the grand stair case that soon his beloved Sarah would walk down.

* * *

Sarah stood beside the High King and Queen. The royal couple stood waiting to be introduced. Tatiana had glanced at Sarah and smiled. In the few minutes with her birth mother, Sarah had come to enjoy her. Both women were remarkably alike. Well except for the eyes. Tatiana had blue eyes. Sarah had gotten Oberon's eyes.

She stood behind them as the herald announced them. "His majesty, High King Oberon. Her majesty, High Queen Tatiana. Her highness, High Princess Sarah."

She watched as they walked on ward down the stairs. She followed closely behind them. Sarah could feel the eyes on her. All she would like to have done was run. The room reminded her of the peach dream.

Sarah followed them to the thrones. The High King and Queen sat on their thrones and she moved to stand beside her mother.

The Court turned to face their rulers. Oberon held up his hand.

"Welcome, my people. I am very happy that you all have come to welcome back my daughter." The crowd said not a word. Sarah wanted to look for him, but she knew she couldn't. "Now commerce the dancing."

The crowd began to dance. The dance was the same as the peach dream. Sarah watched as the High King and Queen joined in. She remained by the thrones.

"Do you plan to join them or stand here all night?"

"I hate this."

"There was once where you wanted this."

Sarah turned to face Jareth.

"I was fifth teen. Give me a break."

Jareth smirked. "May I have this dance, your highness?"

Sarah glanced over shoulder and noticed a man with dark blonde hair heading towards her. "Yes. I think the guy there are forcing me to marry is coming this way."

Jareth looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry." Jareth took hold of her arm. "By the time he gets here we'll be on the floor."

Jareth led Sarah onto the dance floor. And he was right. Of course the Prince wasn't too upset.

* * *

The ball has begun. The next chapter the announcement is made both by Oberon and our GK.

Review my dears. I might just use some of really good work from deviant dot com in later chapters, but maybe not for Jareth. I want the real villian to be really dark, but also sexy. Of course he won't be as sexy as GK.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and everything else. I'm studying and writing. Things are going fine. Of course I'm waiting on my professor to grade somethings so I can study. At least one question on the Mid-term will be from my homework. So I'm sorta studying what I have.

So here is the continuation of the ball. Both announcements will be made in this chapter.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Oberon watched his daughter dance in the arms of the Goblin King. Something was going on. She was supposed to be dancing with Gaerwn. But said prince was dancing with another woman. He glanced over at the young Fae's parents. They didn't look to happy.

He looked at his wife dancing in his arms. She refused to look at him. Tatiana had seen something. Or she knew something. His wife was crafty. If she knew something that would change the Underground she would tell him. He couldn't forget the look in his daughter's and the Goblin King's eyes.

* * *

Everyone was watching them, but soon Sarah forgot about them. Her mind was back in another ballroom.

"You didn't have anything to do with the décor do you?"

"No. I admit I used it back then."

"Of course you would. You knew who I was."

Jareth smirked. "How did your friends take it when they found out?"

"They were a little shock, but they're fine. Why are you asking?"

"Your father might not be that happy about you being friends with them."

"Well I am. He'll just have to get used to it."

Jareth laughed at her. "I know for a fact your husband doesn't mind."

Sarah looked at him. "You keep saying my husband. I'm not married."

Jareth smiled a little at her and twirled her around the room.

* * *

Oberon stood on the dais in front of his throne. Tatiana stood beside him. Sarah stood beside her mother. The Court stood in front of them. Sarah noticed a family with two sons. The parents seemed very happy. She could only guess that they were the parents of the man her parents were forcing her to marry.

Sarah stood beside her parents. All eyes were on her father.

"I have announcement to make."

The Court looked up at him.

"I am announcing the betroth of my daughter, High Princess Sarah, to Prince Gaerwn of Carinbal."

The Court looked at the young prince.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but she is already wed."

Oberon looked out into the crowd. He couldn't see who had spoken. "Who dares say such a thing?"

Jareth stepped forward. "I do. She is the only person to defeat the Labyrinth. When she defeated it years ago, the Labyrinth made her my queen. So she is not just the High Princess, but also the Goblin Queen."

Oberon looked at the Goblin King. "How dare you say such a thing?!"

"He is not lying, my husband. I did tell you, your plan would not work. They were joined before you made the agreement."

Oberon looked at his wife. "We will discuss this now. In the study." Oberon walked out of the room.

Tatiana looked at her daughter and smiled. "Come along." Sarah walked up to her. "Don't worry." She looked at Jareth. "You must come as well."

Sarah moved closer to Jareth as they walked towards the study. "You think you could have told me."

"I gave you hints."

"When?"

"I said your husband. I suspected that you would figure it out."

Tatiana looked over her shoulder. "He has always had a flare for the dramatic, Sarah."

Sarah looked at her. "I figured that. Do you know how many times he changed clothes while I was solving the Labyrinth?"

"No, but I can guess he changed many times."

Sarah smiled a little. "He's really angry isn't he?"

Tatiana smiled. "He is, but he will come to grips with everything."

The three continued on ward.

* * *

Oberon sat at his desk. His wife, his daughter, and his…son-in-law stood before him. He sat looking stern.

"Why did you not stop me?"

"I tried to remember."

Oberon shook his head. "I now look like a fool."

"No, you do not. Now you must announce their marriage."

Oberon looked at his wife. "Are you mad? I will do no such thing."

Tatiana looked over at Sarah. "Well I believe then you have lost your daughter again."

Oberon looked at his daughter. She was standing close to the Goblin King. The girl wouldn't look at him. He did notice her hand was in the Goblin King's.

"What are you going on about?"

"He has the right to take her. The Labyrinth rules us all. It allows us to live. Would you go against it?"

Oberon sighed. His queen was right. Not even he could go against the Labyrinth. It was a strange being. To some it wasn't a being just a maze of stone, but it was the life line of the Underground. But he refused to acknowledge that his daughter was the Goblin King's wife.

"She is not his wife."

"Very well." Tatiana turned to Jareth. "Take her and her friends home. I will do my best here."

Jareth nodded and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"What the hell is going on?"

Tatiana smiled. "I will be there to see you soon. Protect her Keiran is still looking for her."

"I will your highness."

Oberon and Tatiana watched as the Goblin King and Queen disappeared. Oberon looked at his wife.

"Do realize what you have done?"

"Yes." She turned to him. "I allowed my daughter to have a choice. Now you must come to grips with who will take your place."

"I will never allow that half-breed to take my throne."

"Then she is lost to you forever, my husband. She loves him. He loves her."

"I don't believe you."

"You will." She walked to the door. Before leaving she turned to him. "You have better stay in here until you come to your senses." With that she left him in his study.

* * *

Well here is chapter 10. So how is Sarah going to take it. Find out in the next chapter.

Review my sweets. I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the reviews and everything else. **Sorry this is so late. I had this ready on the 22nd, but as you all know the site was acting up. I've been trying for days to update my little story.**

Anon () – Thanks for the reviews. I want Sarah to not exactly welcome them with open arms just yet. Her and Tatiana will become friends. Also Sarah isn't too accepting. Just wait for this chapter. Jareth is going to get it. Here is your kicking and screaming. I know that she doesn't really make that much of a fuss about being a Princess. I guess I need to expand what I've stated before. I'm glad you and your sister like. And of course there will be clichés in it. What Labyrinth fic doesn't have any?

Anon did make a point. Hopefully I can make it up in this chapter. Sometimes I just write and write. Any way I hope you all enjoy.

Don't be afraid to review even if you disagree with something. Give it to me. I might just use your comment to better the story. Also once I used reviews as I way to continue my work. Look at my first two He-man season (4&5). I used reviews to come up with the story line. I'll take anything.

The work of art that inspired Keiran can be found on my profile. To quote TinkLuvr16 "He's scary." Which is why I used him. Also his clothing also was inspired by the same artist except that it is our favorite king wearing it. They along with the work that inspired the women around are on my profile.

FYI: I wrote this on notebook paper before I typed it. Hand written it was 13 pages. So it's a bit different. As I typed it I did edit it a bit so it isn't exactly like the written copy. I'm telling you now that I'm writing Chapter 12 the same way.

Now enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Sarah and Jareth appeared in the Throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Sarah pulled away from him and turned to glare at him.

"That's it. I've taken the last two days in stride. But now…"

Sarah moved towards the small staircase that led towards the entrance of the castle.

"Sarah."

Sarah turned to face him. "Don't Sarah me. You could have said something."

Jareth raised his hand. "Sarah, I understand that you angry…"

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling, Jareth." She turned back towards the stairs. "Are my friends here?"

"Yes, but, Sarah…"

"I'm staying with Hoggle."

She began down the stairs. Sarah stopped as she reached the bottom because Jareth stood in her way.

"Move it."

"I will allow you to see your friends, but you will no longer stay at Hedgewort's house."

Sarah glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Jareth stepped towards her. Lust, love, and along with anger filled his eyes. "I am your king and husband. My word is law."

Sarah huffed. "No wedding. No ring. I'm not married."

Jareth sighed. "If you will not be civil then…"

Sarah pulled her hands into fist. "What?"

She felt odd for a moment. The view before her changed. They were now back in the bedroom she had woken up in two days ago.

"You will remain here in our room until you have cooled down."

"OUR ROOM! Why you…"

Jareth disappeared before her eyes.

"This isn't over!"

* * *

Jareth lounged on his throne with his legs hanging over an arm rest. In his gloved hand he held a crystal. Before he had returned to the throne room he had changed from the blue finery into a black silk poet shirt and leather pants.

Inside the crystal, he watched as Sarah continued to scream. She had pulled the bed clothes off the bed and all put destroyed the room. The furniture at least was unharmed, but everything that she could throw was on the floor.

From this and more he knew he would need to find somewhere else to sleep. His wife would probably attack him the instant he appeared in the room with her.

Jareth sighed. He had known Oberon would be against his and Sarah's marriage. At least Tatiana had been on his side. He had suspected that she had known the entire time. Much did not get past the High Queen.

Jareth continued to watch her as she continued venting her anger.

* * *

Sarah paced the once beautiful room. Puca had brought her some food, but after seeing the room and Sarah's face had quickly left it on the unmade bed and left. He couldn't stand to see the room in such a state.

She pecked at the food. Everything from the last two days was hitting her hard. To everyone she seemed clam, but inside she had been confused. Yes she had always felt alone. Yes she didn't feel her family was hers. But to find out she was a princess and then being forced to marry someone she had never seen. The only reason she had gone along with it was Toby. He was the light in the darkness of her life. She saw him more than his parents did. When Toby had first begun to talk he called Sarah mommy not Irene. The blonde woman had been very angry.

She talked her husband into not allowing Sarah to baby sit anymore. So from then on someone else to watch him. They hired a girl from next door. She had a good deal with Sarah. The girl would show and stay till just after the Williams would leave and then go do what she wanted and get back half an hour before they came home. Sarah still was the one watching Toby, but she allowed the girl to get paid. Mainly cause she knew the girl needed the money.

Sarah took a deep breath. Things could have been worse. She wasn't marrying someone she didn't know. Apparently she was already married. To the Goblin King no less. Of course she didn't know him that great, which was better than not knowing the person at all. She couldn't understand Oberon's reaction. All she could think of was that he didn't like Jareth or that he thought that he was below. Well everyone was below her.

She glanced around the room. The disaster she had caused stared back at her. Now that she had clamed down, Sarah needed to talk to someone. She had a feeling Jareth wouldn't come in the room. So who could she talk to? Sarah doubted the goblins were a good idea and of course she had no idea how to get to her friends.

So she sat on the bed. Tears she had kept in came pouring out. She turned to her side and put her head down on to the mattress. She felt alone.

* * *

Jareth pulled away from the crystal. Now she was crying. He felt the pull to go to her. Wanting to ignore it, he turned to face the goblins. Since was late most were asleep, but a small group were gathered in the corner. Above their noise he could hear a cry of "KIDNEYS!" He sighed. Being in the room with an angry Sarah had to be better than this.

He flicked his wrist and appeared in their room. She was still crying into the mattress.

"Sarah."

She raised her head. Tears continued to fall.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. You can go see your friends tomorrow."

Sarah looked at him. "Thanks, but that isn't why I'm so upset."

"Then why? Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Sarah sat up. "I've been calm and cool about everything. It finally all hit me."

"Oh. If you want I'll bring Toby here as soon as I can."

"I do. Thanks."

Jareth smiled. "You had every right to do this. If I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Uh, thanks. I better get to cleaning this up."

Sarah stood up and began to clean.

"You don't have to. The goblins can do it in the morning. Besides Queens don't clean."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Well this Princess will. I did it so I'm cleaning it up. Also what I said before still stands. No wedding or ring. So I'm not married."

Jareth sighed. She was being difficult. He could understand to her they weren't married, but they were. "What if we were to have a wedding? Would you finally say it?"

"I don't even know you."

Jareth moved closer to her. "You know me better than the rest of the Court."

"That may be so, but I don't know you."

Jareth smiled. "We'll hold everything off until you say," he grabbed her left hand and brought it up to his lips, "my queen." He kissed her hand.

Sarah looked at him. "You'll still bring Toby won't you?"

Jareth nodded. "Of course."

"Now I get why you wanted my brother."

He lowered her hand. "I suggest we forget what happened when you wished him away. Before he comes I will make an order so that no one will talk about it. I don't believe he should know."

"Agreed."

Jareth released her hand. "We agree on something." He turned to leave and stopped. "Sarah, don't go into the Labyrinth."

"Why not?"

"Remember the reason you had to go above?"

"Yes, someone wanted me dead."

"If his servants can come and get you from Higgle's house and take you into the Labyrinth don't you think he can?"

"Damn. All right I won't."

"Good. It's late. I suggest you get some sleep. You can clean up tomorrow. I'll give the goblins strict orders not to touch anything unless you ask them to. That way if you need help they can."

"That's fine."

"Good night, Sarah."

"Night."

Jareth smiled a little before he disappeared. Things at least to him were going better than they had been. Of course he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as his wife, but he would give her the time she needed.

Jareth appeared in his study. He could hear the silence of the sleeping castle around him. He glanced quickly in a crystal to check on Sarah. Then he conjured a pillow and blanket on one of the sofas in the room. He went over to it and laid down. Jareth settled in for a long cold night.

* * *

Lightening flashed around the castle of the Unseelie Court. The castle looked straight out of a horror movie. It was not beautiful by any means. Those who were of the Seelie Court fear it. It brought terror to any who saw it. The castle was made of black stones that seemed to ooze evil.

The High King of the Unseelie sat on his throne. He sat wearing a jumpsuit made of black leather. The cruel man looked like lust personified. His black hair fell down around his pale face. Around him were scantly clad women who rubbed and licked him. To most men this would take their complete attention, but his dark almost black eyes looked at the man kneeling before him.

"You had her do you realize that!? You had the High Princess of the Seelie in your grasp!"

Dubhán trembled but remained on his knees. "I didn't know at the time, but I have learned something, your majesty."

"Well, what is it, you fool?"

"She is the Goblin Queen."

"WHAT!? How can that be?"

"It seems the Labyrinth joined them years ago."

"First he sends her away and now she is his queen."

"I'm sorry, my king."

Keiran looked at him. "Be gone"

Dubhán stood up and fled.

Keiran settled into his throne. One of the women began to try and pleasure him. He pushed her way.

"Not now, pet."

She frowned and moved away. Keiran stood up and moved towards one of the few windows in the room. He looked out over his kingdom. He had originally wanted to kill the girl, but now after seeing her in all her fiery beauty he wanted her. With her dark hair she would be a wonderful Queen of the Unseelie. Keiran refused to allow the Goblin King to have her as his. That half-breed would not be allowed to have her or the throne of the High King of the Seelie.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the little cameo by Skeep. Of course all you have is his trade mark word.

Now you have met Keiran. Go look at his picture by Mercuralis. Of course her work isn't him, but I'm using it for him. She really is a good artist.

So review and tell me how you like my villain. He and his women will return in later chapters.

So now we have the real plot. Keiran wants Sarah for his queen and he doesn't believe she is Jareth's.

This story will be my longest Labyrinth fan fiction I can already see it.


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this one took me awhile. You know me. I can update everyday, but I got writer's block. So here is Chapter 12.

Well this one started as being handwritten. I had gotten to six pages when I decided to work on it on my computer instead.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Sarah was woken by the blare of the rising sun. She blinked as the rays came into the room. Sitting up she looked around the still messy room. It was better than it had been, but it was still a big mess.

She moved off the bed. Before going to sleep, Sarah had gotten out of the ball gown and put on a night gown she had found. As she stood up she looked at the bed.

When she was finally willing to go to sleep, she had just grabbed a pillow and the coverlet and climbed in. Sarah had known she could make it, but she had just been too tired to deal with it.

Most of the smaller things were put up. All that remained was the making of the bed and the re hanging of the bed and window drapes. She knew she couldn't do it alone. But she didn't know how to get the goblins. Sarah quickly made the bed. As she stood looking at her handy work, she heard a knock at the door leading into the corridor. She moved to it and opened the door to find Púca holding a tray.

Púca walked into the room and placed the tray on the up turned table. The little goblin looked around the room.

"Your highness, do you require help? The king told us not to clean the room unless you asked."

Sarah smiled. He had kept his word. "I do. I need help rehanging the window and bed drapes."

Púca nodded. "Very well, your highness. I will gather some of the other servants and we will come after you have broken your fast."

The little goblin walked out the room.

Sarah sat down to her breakfast.

* * *

Jareth walked into his and Sarah's room. The window and bed drapes wer back up. Sarah sat on the floor surrounded by goblins.

They were listening to her. It seemed she was telling a story.

Púca looked up and saw him.

"Do you require something, your majesty?"

Sarah looked up at him. She only wore the nightgown she had found the night before. He wanted nothing more than dismiss the goblins and the two them get more aquated in the bed.

He shook his head. "No. I came to see how thing were going."

"Oh, we have finished and her majesty was telling us a story."

"Very well, but I would think someone would realize the Queen is still in her nightgown."

Sarah glared at him. "I'll change when I want to, Jareth."

Jareth smirked at her. "Well I could send your friends away."

"What? They're here."

"They are waiting for you in the throne room. All you need to do is get dressed."

Sarah looked around her. "I'll finish the story later. I think you all have work you need to get to."

All of the goblins complained, but they got up, walked past Jareth, and left the room.

Jareth walked them go and then turned his gaze back to Sarah. Sarah stood up and faced him.

"You need to go, too."

Jareth smirked. "One day I won't need to."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Jareth quickly kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

Sarah sat in the Library of the castle with her friends. They sat with tea on the table before them. The little group chatted and laughed.

This was the sight Jareth found when he entered. Sarah was a vision in the burgundy dress and her hair softly falling around her shoulders.

It was Sir Didymus who noticed him first.

"Your majesty, it is good to see you again."

Jareth smiled and walked towards the little group. "Why thank you, Sir Didymus."

He glanced over at the dwarf. Hoggle was trying to get out of his sit, but couldn't. Jareth then noticed that Sarah was holding the dwarf in place. He could her whispering to him.

"Let him talk, Sarah."

Sarah looked at him. Looking very much like the queen she said she wasn't. "You are not allowed to harm him at all."

Jareth smirked at her. "I promise that I won't harm him, milady."

Sarah glared at him. "No Bog."

"No Bog."

Sarah nodded and released her hold of Hoggle's clothing. "Hoggle, go for it."

Hoggle moved off of the chair and came right up to Jareth. The Goblin King of course was not afraid of the dwarf, but to make Sarah happy he would listen to the little man.

Jareth looked down at him. "Well get on it with it."

"You've always been a rat, but saying Sarah is your wife is too far."

"Headwart, the Labyrinth made the choice not I."

"The Labyrinth?"

"Yes, the being you controls us all." Jareth could see the gears working inside the dwarf's head. He and Sir Didymus would understand what he said. Sarah wouldn't and he doubted that the fur ball would.

Hoggle looked back at Sir Didymus and then turned back to Jareth. "If she is your wife, you should be nicer to her."

"Hogwart, I have been when I am around her. I don't see why she would say otherwise." Jareth looked at Sarah.

"I didn't."

Jareth nodded. The two of them would talk about that. He looked at her friends. "Well since my lovely queen has told you all, I believe you can understand my asking you all to return home so that she may get ready for dinner."

Sir Didymus got out of his seat and came up to Hoggle. "Of course, your majesty." He looked back at Ludo and Ambrosius. Come Sir Hoggle and Brother Ludo let us return home and allow Queen Sarah and his majesty some alone time."

Didymus walked to the doorway. Ludo and Ambrosius followed him. Hoggle remained in place.

"Sir Hoggle, come along."

Hoggle reluctantly left and followed Sir Didymus out of the library.

* * *

Sarah remained in her seat. She was trying to remain calm, but her anger was boiling.

"You didn't need to do that."

"It was within my right."

"What about mine?"

Jareth looked at her. "Sarah, most women here don't have any. But you do. I am sorry. I should have explained it to you first."

"Also you need to keep telling everyone I am your wife. I am not. That also is not part of the deal we made."

Jareth sat down in the seat that had been Sir Didymus's. "Your friends understood it Sarah when I said the Labyrinth chose you. They know how powerful it is."

"I don't care. They are my friends and they should be treated with respect."

"Sarah, I understand, but not many others will treat them so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir Didymus has rank so he's treated better than the others, but most Fae will not treat the other two with respect. They believe they are beneath them."

"That's what you mean by my father wouldn't like them being my friends."

"Yes."

Sarah lowered her head. "Great. Another thing he'll go off about."

"Sarah, he has already tried to get you back. But because you are what you don't believe he can't. Once a Fae woman is married her husband controls her."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"No."

"I believe you."

Her anger went away. "When are we getting Toby?"

"That's why I came to get you. Dinner will be served after we have returned."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sarah stood up. "Let's go. I have no idea how long I've been gone. Hopefully he isn't home alone."

"You mean there was a chance he was home alone?"

"Yeah, the babysitter doesn't stay with him. I do. Wait a minute how long have I been gone?"

"Aboveground, it's the same as here. But I did have goblins watching him."

"That's better than being alone. We need to get him now. I can't let it happen again."

Jareth stood up of course. "After you, milady."

* * *

Toby is in the next chapter. So what has happened in the six years since to the little guy. Wait and find out.

Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the reviews.

I want to tell you all about the way I found this little website since it is almost been a year since I first came here. I was on youtube and I found a video on _Labyrinth_. It was based on the fanfiction Return to The Labyrinth by westendwordsmith. It is rated M just to warn you. Unfortunately, the video has now been taken off thanks to the people who run youtube. After I saw that I came here. Of course the first thing I wrote on here was He-man, which I still am, but it was Labyrinth that got me here in the first place.

Now after seeing and seeing many other writers being honored as such and since I don't know how to make a video (I have an account, but I don't know how to make a video to post), I had hoped that one day I could inspire a reader of my fanfictions to do the same for me.

If you do please give me credit.

Oh, if you are on myspace, go to my profile. My homepage is my new myspace page. I'll try to be on there regularly. I plan to have blogs and such that go with my stories at the moment. If you ask to be my friend please tell me you are on fanfiction.

Thank you all for you time and enjoy the latest chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful readers. You all know who you are.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Toby Williams sat on his bed holding Lancelot. He was alone again. For some reason Sarah was with him. Something had happened to her. He had tried to make his parents understand, but his mother wouldn't hear of it.

He knew his mother didn't like Sarah. She hated his sister. He could positively say that he felt no love to his mother. His father tried to get to know him, but his mother would take him away. Toby sighed.

They thought that the babysitter was watching him. His parents didn't know that she didn't. Sarah came so the girl could go work at the local diner. The babysitter's family wasn't doing very well so she had to take anything she could.

He heard a sound coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone was coming into the house. The little boy hid in his room.

Toby could hear the voices coming closer to his room. He hid under his bed with Lancelot. Both voices sounded vaguely familiar. One could almost be his sister. Toby pushed back further under his bed when he heard his door being opened.

"Toby, where are you?"

Toby smiled and relaxed when he heard that voice. He slowly crawled out from under his bed. He stood up with Lancelot in his arms.

"Sarah."

* * *

Sarah kneeled down in front of her brother. "Are you all right?"

Toby moved towards her and wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Sarwa!"

Sarah hugged her brother. She pulled away and looked at him. "Are you all right?"

Toby nodded, but he was looking past her. "Sarah, who's he? I think I know him."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at Jareth. "He's a friend." She looked back at Toby. "Are they gone?"

"Yep. I'm all alone. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Tobe, something came up. Would you like to come and live with me?"

"You mean I won't live with them any more?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's what I've asked Santa for last year! I guess it's finally coming true!"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Get everything you want to take with you. We need to leave as soon as we can." She released him and Toby quickly began to gather some of his things.

She watched as Toby grabbed mostly stuffed animals. He placed them all in a small back pack and came back to his sister.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

Jareth walked up to the siblings. "My castle, Toby."

Toby looked up at Jareth.

Sarah hoped that Toby didn't remember much of the last time he was in the castle. She turned to watch as Toby walked up to Jareth.

"You have a castle?"

"Yes and you are coming to live in it with me and your sister."

Toby looked at Sarah and then back at Jareth. "You're her husband."

Sarah stood up and moved to her brother. "Toby, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. I can see it. I don't know why you don't."

* * *

Jareth smiled down at the little blonde haired boy. The child was smart. He could see that his sister was the wife of the man in front of him when she could not.

"What a smart child, but unfortunately, Toby, you sister does not believe us. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Jareth looked up at Sarah. She was hiding her anger. He could tell once the lad was not in the room with them he was going to have to deal with an angry Sarah.

"Sarah, are you ready?"

"More than you know."

He swallowed. "Very well. This shouldn't take long." Jareth began to gather his magic. As he gained the amount he needed, slowly he cast the spell.

* * *

Toby looked around him. He was no longer in his room. Now he stood beside a throne in a room that he vaguely remembered.

"I've been here before. I thought it was just a dream."

He glanced at his sister. She wasn't looking at him.

"Sarah, did I do something wrong?"

Sarah looked at him. "No, I did. I did something a long time ago."

Sarah did something. The little boy's brain and heart didn't believe it.

Sarah held out her hand to him. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Toby walked over to his sister and placed his little hand in hers. "Of course."

* * *

Jareth watched as the two left the throne room. Sarah was going to come after him later, but for now he would remain in the throne room and give the two some alone time.

He could only imagine what Sarah was feeling. She didn't want him to know. He was no fool. That was why he had said it earlier.

Jareth walked to his throne. He lounged in it. As soon as Toby was settled in for the night, Sarah would come looking for him. And he had a plan for dinner. His wife didn't believe they were married when everyone who matter to her could. Well tonight he would show her just how much he cared for her.

* * *

Sarah showed Toby to the room that Jareth had showed her before they left to get him. She watched as her little brother looked around at the room. He seemed happy.

She on the other hand was reliving the moment in the other room. Why would Toby say she was Jareth's wife? No one had told him anything like that. So why would he? Sarah was still angry at Jareth. She planned to let him know at dinner.

Toby looked at her. "This is my room."

"Yep. It's yours little guy."

"Wow!"

Toby yawned. "I think I need to go to bed."

Sarah walked to the wardrobe and began to search for pjs. "I agree with you."

She helped Toby to dress for bed. The little boy fell asleep holding onto Lancelot.

Sarah quietly left the room. She stood outside his closed door. The sound of fast paced foot steps could be heard. The sound was coming closer.

Around the corner Púca appeared.

"Your majesty, you aren't ready for dinner!"

"Púca, please be quite. You'll wake up Toby."

The little goblin looked at the closed door. "The boy is here."

"Yes."

The little goblin sighed. "I'm sorry, Your majesty. But you must come with me. The maid your mother choose for you has finally arrived."

Sarah followed after the little goblin back to the room she had stayed in since she had come back to the castle.

Standing by the door was a a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. She curtsied.

"Your majesty, your mother sent me to take care of you needs. She feared the goblins would be not be adaquick."

Sarah nodded. "And your name please?"

"Forgive me your majesty, I am Nyasia."

Sarah smiled at her. "Well, Nyasia, I need to get ready for dinner. I could use your help."

"Very well, your majesty."

Sarah walked into the room with Nyasia behind her. She bathe and then allowed the other Fae woman to dress her. Quickly Sarah raced from the room and towards the Dining Room.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you wish to see what Nyasia looks like visit my profile.

The dinner is in the next chapter and I have the next few chapters planned out. So I know where the story is going.

Review my dears.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. And everything else.

Here is Chapter 14. Dinner and after.

Like I said before, I have gotten most of the rest of the story planned out. So I know where it's going and I might just get it finished really soon.

Amethystlainey has been a big help to me. I IM her almost every night. You can as well. I'm Leigh Cornelius.

Thus saying that this chapter is for her.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Jareth paced outside the Dinning room doors. He knew Sarah didn't know how to use her powers. She had never even asked to learn about them. The woman wanted to pretend that she was the same as she had always been. In fact she had always had them, but never used them.

He sighed and looked down at his clothes. The completely black ensemble looked good on him, but he didn't want to look like the villain. He wanted to look like the hero, which he was.

Soon he heard the sound of hurried shoes coming his way. He stopped pacing and stood waiting by the door.

Sarah came around the corner and into view. Jareth looked at the woman in front of him. She was beyond beautiful. The gown was off the shoulder and a deep dark red. The softness of her dark brown hair was pulled from her face and the rest cascaded down her back. She stopped and caught her breathe.

She looked up at him. "I'm not late am I?"

Jareth smiled at her reining in his lust. "No, you are just in time."

Sarah walked over to him. "Good. I'm hungry."

Jareth nodded. "I would think so."

Sarah looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, my queen."

She looked at the floor. "Don't call me that."

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"Dinner first."

"We can talk at dinner. Sarah, please."

She looked up at him. "Oh, all right. But can I please eat?"

Jareth smiled. "Of course." He opened the door.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth ate their meal. After they had finished they retired to the Library. The two sat on a sofa.

Sarah glanced at him watching him. Some thing was going on. He had a plan about something.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Our getting to know each other."

"oh."

"I had a feeling you had forgotten."

"We only talked about it this morning."

"I know, but don't you think we should get started."

Sarah smiled weakly. "I guess the sooner the better."

Jareth nodded. "I think the best way would be for you to asked me questions, but be warned Sarah, not even for you will some of them be answered."

"All right. Let me think." Sarah thought for a moment. "Let's start with something easy. How long have you been Goblin King?"

"1,300 years."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I am not."

"But…"

"Sarah, Fae live for as long as they wish."

"Oh, hmm, next question. Do you have any brother or sisters?"

"I have one brother, but we do not talk."

"Why?"

"He feels I am beneath him. Of course he is only a half brother."

"O.k. What about your parents?"

"They have both joined their ancestors."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I didn't know my father, but my mother lived until I was grown."

"Did she miss him?"

"Yes."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"That doesn't surprise me. I can't think of anything else at the moment."

Jareth smiled. "Well, it is getting late."

Sarah glanced at the clock. "I need to get to bed."

Jareth nodded. "May escort you back to your room?"

"Of course."

* * *

Jareth walked with Sarah back to the Royal bedchamber. He kissed her on the cheek before she entered the room. Quietly he walked towards Toby's room. He cracked opened the door and looked in on him.

Toby was curled up holding onto Lancelot. Jareth smiled. The boy would be fine. Sarah and he would make sure the boy was loved. Beside he had a soft spot for the boy ever since Sarah had wished him away.

Jareth appeared in his study. The sofa was already ready for him. He got settled in for the night. Slowly he fell asleep thinking about Sarah.

* * *

I know that it is short, but I have a reason for it. I am trying to keep you all wanting more. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I can't promise.

Review my dears if you please. And please visit my myspace profile. The link is my homepage on my profile here at . Thank you all for reading. Until next time my dear readers.


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you for all of the reviews and what not. I found something interesting on the web lately. Vanessa Hudgens is going to be in a movie starting none other than David Bowie. It's another High musical thing.

Enjoy this chapter, but be warned there is no Sarah or Jareth in it, but they are mentioned and Jareth's life story is told. Hehehe.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

The room was dark. If anyone could see in the room they would find a room made for sins of the flesh. The fabrics were silks and all black or red. The bed was rumpled and filled with four nude women. Each was fair. Any man would love to have just one of them in his bed.

The man the room belonged to sat in an armchair looking out into the storm outside his castle. The night of being pleasured by women had only helped him so much. Keiran wanted the High Princess. He would not get rid of his lovers. No he would keep them. She would be like them. Willing to please him. Willing to give him children. He had refused to release his seed into them. Only the woman he chose as his queen would have that right.

He needed to talk to his men. Get an army ready. The High Princess would be his wife and allow him to rule the entire Underground.

* * *

Oberon sat in his study. His daughter had disappeared in front of him. Over the past few days he had tried to bring her back, but for some reason he couldn't. Any father could bring his child back to his room, but his daughter did not return. It could only mean one thing. His daughter really was the Goblin King's wife. He refused to believe what he was seeing.

There was no way his daughter was his wife. His daughter would marry who he wished and return home.

* * *

Kieran stood in his throne room. His women lounged around his throne. One licked her lips while looking at him. Kieran looked at the thing in front of him.

The being towered over him. Its skin was lumpy and a tinge of green. The armor on its body was made of the skins and hides of animals. It was a strong being but not a very smart one. It followed the orders of Kieran because it feared him. It feared him because he could make the sun appear and like all of his kind, Devin could not stand the sunlight.

Devin twitched as he watched the King of Unseelie.

"You will lead a troop of Trolls into the Goblin Kingdom."

"Yes, your majesty."

"You will attack and draw attention to you. That is your main objective. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Keiran returned to his throne. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

The flowers of the Royal Garden swayed in the breeze. A single bloom fell off and landed beside Queen Tatiana. She lifted the bloom up and looked at it. Oberon still refused to believe that Sarah was the Goblin Queen even after his failed attempts of trying to retrieve her. Tatiana sighed. Her husband still did not know their daughter's name. He had not asked her what it was.

Tatiana began to think about her friend. The beautiful Cecily. Cecily had done something that no Seelie should have. Cecily had fallen in love with the Unseelie King and he with her. Most called for her death, but Tatiana remained at her friend's side.

Of course the Unseelie King of course was not Keiran, but his father, King Tynan. Tynan may have been King of the evil side of the Fae, but he wasn't. He had been forced to marry an evil Fae woman. She bore him Keiran and then died. Keiran was raised by his mother's maid, who taught him all about the evils that he should know.

Tynan, after marrying Cecily, had tried to end the war between the two Fae. A few months later, Cecily had told him the news. She was excepting. Keiran heard this and could not allow a half-breed to take the throne from him.

So he stopped it all by poisoning his father. Cecily fled back to her only remaining friend. Not too much later, Cecily gave birth to a boy. Oberon feared the child. It carried powers from both of his parents. But Tatiana refused to allow Cecily to leave. So the child with his mismatched eyes and wild hair remained with his mother in the good graces of the High Queen.

When the boy finally grew into a man, his mother past to join her husband. Oberon refused to allow the man to remain in his castle. So he gave him a kingdom to rule. A kingdom far away and of creatures that the other Fae fear and disliked, the goblins. The King took care of his kingdom.

Tatiana sighed. Jareth had grown into a powerful king. She could understand why Oberon feared him, but he would nothing against the Seelie. True he did not like the Seelie that much, but that was because of how they treated his mother.

Keiran feared his younger brother. Tatiana knew between the two Jareth was more powerful because he had come from love and thus he could find it. And he had with Sarah. Tatiana had seen the look in Jareth's eyes that reminded her of his father when he looked at Cecily. If anyone could make his father's wish of the war ending it would be Jareth.

* * *

Oberon stood at the window looking down into the Royal Garden. His wife sat on a bench. He could only guess she was thinking of Cecily. Along with most of the Fae he ha wanted her dead, but his wife had protected her. And now it seemed her son was his daughter's husband. He had finally admitted it to himself, but he wasn't ready to tell her.

Sighing, Oberon returned to his desk. He had along with Tynan wanted the war to end. They had almost signed the treaty when he was murdered. Even he could see that Tynan loved his wife and was happy at the thought of her having a child. When Cecily had arrived after his murder, he could only imagine if it had been Tatiana. He could not send her away. Yes, he feared her child, but the child could not be blamed for what had happened.

He had watched the boy grow into a man. Something had told him Jareth needed to learn to rule. So he had sent him to the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth. Now he believed he understood it now. The Labyrinth had told him to do it. It had already chosen Jareth as the next High King. He sighed again. Now he would need to announce that his daughter was in fact the wife of the Goblin King and that they would take the thrones of the High King and Queen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Jareth and Sarah return in the next chapter.

Review please.

I got my mid-term tonight. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	17. Chapter 16

Hello, my faithful readers. So here is the Sixteenth chapter. Now this one is another filler chapter. Mostly it is about Sarah realizing something. We all know what. Any way, this is the last filler chapter I have planned. After this the story really gets going.

FYI: I know I said earlier that I would or might use some characters from the Manga. Well I am not.

Alessandra () – I hope you can now see Chapter 15. Sometimes does that. I hope you kept trying to see the page. I couldn't email you to tell you how it went because I don't have your email or a way to reply to your post because you don't have an account on .

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Sarah watched as Toby chased after Ambrosius. The little boy smiled as he chased the sheep dog. He seemed to be happy. More so than he had at his parents' house. His blonde hair floped as he ran. This was the little boy she knew. When she wasn't with him, Toby had to act older than he was. But here in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, he was flurishing.

Toby fell, but got up and ran after the dog. Sarah shock her head. Toby would be tired when she sent him to bed. For Sarah that would be a good thing.

* * *

Jareth paced in his study. Sarah was spending time with her brother. The lad seemed to be fairing better than he had living with his parents. His parents were currently looking for him. They didn't care that his sister was missing. They only wanted to find their son. Of course they wouldn't, he was with the one person who really loved him.

Sighing Jareth sat at his desk. He could have made it where they didn't remember Sarah or Toby, but he wanted them to fear. He knew as soon as Sarah learned of what was going on, she would force him to make them forget everything. Jareth leaned back in his chair. At least Sarah and Toby were happy. The two never stopped smiling. Even without being blood siblings, they were in ever other sense.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting close to lunch. The only thing he had to complain about was that he didn't get to see Sarah that often. She was always with her brother. Of course he got to see her at dinner every night and for a few hours after that, but he wanted more. How could he make her see she loved him when he couldn't spend time with her? Well he could go and join her and Toby, but he couldn't make himself do it.

Toby would soon have to begin learning how to be the Goblin King. Jareth himself would teach him. Jareth would not be able to take the throne of High King until Toby was on the throne of the Goblin King. Oberon and Tatiana would wait. Sarah wouldn't force it on her brother no matter what someone told her and Jareth agreed. Toby would make a excellent Goblin King and he would have his sister not too far way if he needed her.

A knock came from the door. Jareth looked at it.

"What is it?"

"Jareth, it's me."

Jareth smiled. "Come in, Sarah." The door opened and Sarah walked. "Sorry, I thought it was one of the goblins."

"I know. It's lunch time. Come join Toby and me."

Jareth stood got out of his chair and walked towards her. "Of course, Sarah."

The two walked out of the study and made their way to the Dinning Room.

* * *

Toby stood outside the Dinning Room. He was hungry, but his sister had told him to stay at the door. Sarah had gone to get Jareth and get him to join them. Toby liked Jareth. But he couldn't understand why his sister couldn't see she was his wife. He'd given up on trying to get her to see it, but he knew she would.

He liked everyone he met. The goblins were nice to him. No one tried to scare him. He didn't miss his parents. First he had thought that was weird and then he came to understand it. How can you miss someone who didn't know you or wanted you to be something else? The only person he ever missed was Sarah. And now she was with him all the time.

Toby heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

* * *

Sarah smiled as she saw Toby hadn't moved.

"All right, Toby, go on in."

Toby didn't have to be told twice. He raced into the Dinning Room and sat in one of the seats closest to the head of the table.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Calm down, Toby. Just because you're hungry doesn't mean that the food will get to you any quicker."

Toby turned around and looked at her. Then pouted. "But I'm hungry."

Sarah turned her head as she heard a soft laugh. She watched as Jareth tried to hide a smile.

"What is it?"

Jareth looked at her. "Well he reminds me of me. I did the same thing to my mother and she looked like you. She even said almost the same thing."

"Oh." Sarah smiled at him.

Jareth moved closer to her. He was only a breath away. "She was like you. Always telling me to act one way and then trying not to laugh at me."

"I can imagine that."

Jareth tilted his head. "I'm sure you can."

"SARAH, I'M HUNGARY."

Sarah shook her head. "We need to eat lunch before Toby really does start to have a melt down."

* * *

Jareth nodded. Sarah walked into the room and sat beside her brother. Jareth was running through what might have just happened. If Toby hadn't said anything, Sarah and he would have had their first kiss. He sighed as he walked in and joined them.

Toby quickly finished his lunch and then began to tell Jareth his plans for the rest of the day. Jareth only smiled and nodded. He glanced over at Sarah. She was eating her lunch, but she wasn't talking like she normally did when it came to Toby.

Jareth leaned over. "What's wrong?"

Sarah looked at him. She glanced at Toby and then leaned towards him. "Nothing. I need a break from him."

Jareth nodded and then smiled.

"Toby, I have an idea."

Toby looked at him. "What?"

"Would you like to see the Goblin City?"

"Oh ,yes." Toby began to jump in his seat.

"Well, would you like to accompany me when I go there this afternoon?"

"Yes."

Jareth glanced over at Sarah. He would have much preferred it if it was her coming with him, but he could tell something was the matter.

"Very well, after lunch we'll be on our way."

Toby nodded. "O.k." He then glanced at his sister. "What about Sarah?"

Sarah smiled at him. "I'm going to stay here and read a book."

"Oh. Hmmmm. Kay."

* * *

Sarah watched as Toby headed off with Jareth into the Goblin City. She smiled as Jareth led him away. Jareth was treating Toby just as well as she had hoped. Now she needed to think.

Watching a little brother and thinking about this subject weren't good friends. She couldn't think about how her relationship with Jareth was changing. Since they had begun to spend time with each other, she soon began to realize that they had a lot in common. Sarah hadn't been able to sit and think about it cause she spent most of her days keeping Toby out of trouble. Some of the goblins helped most of the time, but she hadn't had time for herself in a few days.

Sarah made her way to the Library. She sat down in a chair beside the massive fireplace. Finally Sarah allowed her mind to think about what had been happening.

The day after Toby had arrived; Jareth had begun to spend as much time as he could with her. He would come and sit with her while Toby ran in the gardens or he would play with Toby. He would eat lunch with them, but most afternoons he would spend in his study. Sarah wasn't stupid she knew that he had a kingdom to rule. But she missed him when he was gone.

She would seat with Toby as he ate his dinner and then bathe him. Sarah would then tuck him in for bed. Then she would race to her room. After bathing and dressing, she would make her way to the Dinning Room. Her and Jareth would eat and then go to the Library or his study and talk. They would talk about anything.

Slowly over the last few days, Sarah began to realize that she was in love with Jareth. At first, it was the missing him. Then she remembered all the times since she was fifth-teen when she was on a date. She was always comparing the guys to him. She soon began to realize that she had always loved him.

Now she needed to deal with him and everyone else saying that they were married. Everyone in the castle called her majesty. Of course she knew she was the High Princess, but she had heard a few call her the Goblin Queen.

Sarah knew that the room she slept in every night was his or should she say theirs. Last night she had laid in bed and wondered where he was sleeping since he wasn't in the room with her. She asked Puca and he told her that Jareth had been sleepy on a sofa in his study.

Now Sarah had to deal with the fact that she was in love with someone and didn't know how they felt. Then the line from the book came to mind. She froze. There was no way that he could have been in love with her since she was fifth-teen. He hadn't even met her until she had wished away Toby.

Sarah glanced at the flames in the fireplace. Things weren't going to be easy. She had thought about leaving but every time she had a pain formed in the pit of her stomach. Now she needed to admit her feelings to Jareth. Easier said than done.

* * *

So there it is. Toby and Jareth's little field trip will be in the next chapter. I know a few wanted to slap Sarah, but she finally admitted it to herself. So when will she admit it to Jareth. You'll have to wait and see.

Review if you please. I want to hear what you think.


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews and what nots.

I have to write my big English Literature paper next week so I won't be able to work on this for a while. I'll try to update around the 25th or so.

Also I would love it if more of you would visit my homepage. I know it is myspace. I will be bloging about my next work, which will be on fictionpress . com and not here on ff . net.

Also if you could when I post my first chapter of my next work, which I will announce in a later chapter here, please go read it and give me a review.

Thanks you reading and being understanding about my having to delay Chapter 18.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo slowly made their way towards the castle. They needed to see Sarah. They hadn't seen her since Toby had arrived. Sir Didymus had left Ambrosias at the castle at Sarah's request. Now he rode on Ludo as the group made their way to the castle.

* * *

Toby walked beside Jareth. The Goblin King greeted a good number of the creature they past. All of them seemed to love their king. The little boy watched the King and copied his moves when he dealt with a subject.

Jareth smiled at this. Toby would be king of all that he saw one day. And it wasn't too early for him to learn how to be a king.

* * *

Sarah smiled and hugged her friends as they entered the Castle. She could see that something was wrong with Hoggle.

"Hoggle, what's wrong?"

Hoggle looked up at her. "Why is Toby here?"

"Toby is going to be Jareth's heir."

"Huh?"

"Toby is going to be the next Goblin King."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Hoggle, he's better off here with me. His parents never really cared about him."

Hoggle looked at his friend. "Oh, all right. We've been worried since he came. I was beginning to think Jareth was using him to make you stay."

"He isn't, Hoggle. I promise. Come on lets go to the Library."

Sarah led her friends to the Library.

* * *

Jareth and Toby stood beside the fountain in the center of the city. Around them the goblins went on with their lives. Jareth looked down at Toby.

Toby's eyes darted around watching all that he could see. Jareth smiled at the lad. He seemed to like the city and the goblins, which was good if one day he would be their king.

Jareth was glad that Toby was enjoying himself, but he would prefer it if he was spending time with Sarah. He knew everything about her, but she didn't know him. She knew him better, but not as well as he wanted her to.

He sighed as he watched Toby talk to a goblin. Things weren't going as fast as he wanted them to, but the fact that Sarah hadn't tried to flee was a good sign. Sarah would soon need to learn how to use her powers. He hadn't noticed anything different about her. She seemed the same, but he knew she had great power, even if she didn't know it.

Jareth looked on as Toby came running back to him. Toby stood in front of him.

"Your majesty, can we go back to the castle?"

"Of course. I have finished my tour of the city."

Jareth and Toby began their way back to the Castle with a great number of goblins watching them.

* * *

Sarah sat with her friends. Sir Didymus sat and talked a mile a minute. Sarah wasn't really listening to him. She was running through her head when and how she was going to tell Jareth.

She could tell him when she saw him later. Or she could tell him at dinner or after it. As Sir Didymus talked she made her decision. Sarah looked at her friends.

"Will you all help me with something?"

Sir Didymus stopped talking and looked at her along with Ludo and Hoggle.

"Of course, milady."

* * *

Jareth and Toby reached the entrance of the Castle. Jareth led him up to the throne room. Standing in the pit in the center of the Throne room, was Tatiana.

Jareth stopped at the top of the stairs. "Your Highness, what a pleasure it is to see you."

Tatiana looked at him and then at Toby. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"You must be Toby."

Toby looked at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Could you go find your sister? I need to talk to the Goblin King."

Toby nodded. "O.k."

Toby raced off out of the throne room in search of Sarah.

Jareth walked into his Throne room and faced the High Queen. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Relax, Jareth. I am here about Kieran."

Jareth froze and looked at her. "What about him?"

"He wants to make Sarah his queen."

"That won't happen. She is my queen."

"He doesn't believe it. Jareth, she must know exactly what is going on."

"I'll tell her tonight."

Tatiana walked towards him. "He doesn't know how powerful either of you are. He has always underestimated you. Use that to your advantage."

"I will. Do you wish to see her?"

Tatiana smiled. "No. I have a feeling I will see her soon. I must return before Oberon discovers I am missing."

Jareth nodded as Tatiana disappeared in front of him. Things were much worse than he thought. Now his half-brother wanted his wife. But Tatiana was right Keiran had no idea how powerful, he and Sarah were.

* * *

So there is chapter 17. Sorry if you feel it is short. Now I'll work on the story, but don't excerpt an update soon.

So review. Wish me well on my paper.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews and understanding about my paper. I'm currently in the middle of writing it, but it doesn't mean I can't write for fun to relax after stressing over it.

**Warning: Sexual Situations and Bad Language** I hope all of you have read my other works. Then you might remember Tyson. Well, for Kieran I'm channeling him a bit (the bad language is for this chapter only). Kieran is only here to show the difference between the brothers. This chapter is to show how Jareth is more powerful than his older brother. Also this is a warning to go with the Wedding Night (with is very graphic). Hehe.

FYI: I'm not very good at writing love scenes. I should say that I have never written one like this. I normally stop at a point, but this time I am writing it completely out.

So enjoy. Oh, I have the prologue of my first real fiction on frictionpress. I'm still planning the story, but it is coming alone well. Also I am planning my big He-man story. Prince Adam is in my head telling me to write about him. So I will, but not till I finish this.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Jareth went in search of Sarah. He had to let her know. The thought of what his half-brother would do to her made him quicken his pace. She had to be found. He had to see her, to hold her, to be sure that she was with him. Outside the sun had set leaving the Labyrinth and Castle in darkness.

He walked into the Library. The remains of a tea for four sat on a table. Jareth slowed his breathing. She was with her friends. They might not be much against Kieran, but Sir Didymus would make enough racket for anyone to hear him.

Jareth looked around him. Nothing was out of place. Then he heard voices from the corridor. He quickly hid behind the opened door.

"I don't understand why she had us do that."

"Milady, Sarah, has her reasons. Now let us return home."

"Ludo, home."

Jareth remained behind the door until he could no longer hear the three. Then he walked in the corridor. It seemed that they had come from Sarah and his room. But why? He began to walk towards the room.

* * *

Sarah took Toby to his room before her friends left to return home. She tucked him and watched as he fell asleep. Quickly she returned to her bedroom. Everything was ready. A small dinner was sitting on the table. The entire room looked romantic. Her friends said farewell and began on their journey home.

She looked around the room and smiled. Now all she needed was her husband.

* * *

Jareth stood outside the closed door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but his knuckles didn't meet the door.

Sarah stood in front of him. "Come in. We need to talk." She moved from the door and into the room.

Jareth slowly followed her and shut the door behind him. He watched as Sarah moved to in front of the wall of windows.

"What do we need to talk about, Sarah?"

He walked towards her. Slowly Jareth began to notice the lit candles around the room, giving the room a very romantic feeling.

She looked up at him and he stopped. He could feel it in the air. Something big was about to happen. Something important to them both.

"Sarah."

She smiled. "I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

Jareth moved closer to her. "Of course I can, Sarah. But what are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to believe it." Sarah began to cry.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "Believe what?"

"I love you. I knew it back then, but…"

Jareth didn't let her finish. His mouth covered hers. She had finally said the words he had wanted to hear all those years ago. He felt Sarah wrap her arms around his neck. But did this mean that she now understood that she was his wife?

Jareth slowly raised his head and looked down at her. "Sarah."

Sarah looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I'll stay. I am your queen anyway."

Jareth smiled at her. Finally she had said the truth. "So what happens now, My queen?"

Sarah shook her head. "Dinner. Now if you would be so kind as let me go."

Jareth slowly released Sarah, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

Sarah unwrapped her arms from around Jareth's neck. Their first kiss was still racing through her. She walked towards the table cover in silk and candle light. Sarah could feel his eyes on her. Slowly she turned to face him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Jareth smiled and came towards her. "What's for dinner?"

Sarah returned the smile. "Lift up the lid and find out."

Jareth stood in front of her. Sarah moved to the side a bit and made her face devoid of emotion. Reaching over, he lifted the lid off of the single platter. The platter held an arrangement of warm meat and vegetables. A small amount of steam drifted up from the meal.

He looked up at Sarah as she set two places at the small table. "Is this it?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "No, but the rest can wait." Her mind was playing with the idea of what she hoped would happen and then the fear of it.

* * *

Jareth looked at Sarah. He could see the fear in her eyes. Looking around, he had a very good idea what Sarah had in mind for the night. So the fear in her eyes was understandable. Did she really think he would refuse her? Damn. He had been waiting for her. His entire life had been nothing once he had been asked to protect her. Even as a baby she made him feel protective.

Now he wanted to do the one thing that he waited for since she had returned to the Underground when she was fifth teen, the act that would make it so that Keiran could never have her under his hold.

"Sarah, relax. We'll take it slow. I won't go any faster than you ask me. You'll control everything."

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Jareth nodded. "Let's eat first and then that will come later."

* * *

Kieran laid in his bed. The silk sheets rubbed against his naked body. Four beautiful woman grinded themselves against him. Each begging him to fuck her. Some were Fae, but one was mortal. A very familiar mortal with her black hair and green eyes.

Kieran was enjoying himself. Women to him were for one reason. That reason was to allow a man in between their thighs when ever he wanted. His women had kept him very happy. He had even tricked a mortal into leaving her family to come join his little harem.

He grabbed the hips of one of the women and thrusted into her. She moaned in pleasure. The other three moaned in displeasure, but they knew they would have their turn. They continued to rub their bodies against him.

In their mind all that matter was pleasing him. Nothing matter to them except having sex with him. They did what he said just for the chance for him to fuck them. They couldn't remember anything before becoming his woman. Not their families, friends, or their lives. To them their lives started when he fucked them the first time.

* * *

Sarah stood on the small balcony off the suite. She looked out over the dark Labyrinth. Inside she could hear as the goblins cleaned the small dinner and left fruit for her and Jareth.

Jareth was watching them. She was coming to grips with what could happen later. No what would happen later. Yes she was afraid, but she knew how things went.

Of course she hadn't been with anyone. She was a novice, but she had a feeling Jareth would know. Sarah had a feeling that sexual diseases didn't exist in the Underground. So what if he wasn't a virgin. At least one of them would know what to do.

Sarah relaxed as she looked at the sleeping Labyrinth. This happened all the time. It was natural, but she knew it would hurt. She had read romance novels. With her little mind, she could think of ways to stop this, but she wanted it. Yes she was afraid of the pain, but something inside her wanted what happened between a husband and wife.

* * *

Jareth watched as the goblins cleaned the meal away. They left some fruit, but he wasn't interested in that. Quickly he used his magic to unmake the bed and start a fire in the fire place. He looked around the room. All his plans for this night had gone up in smoke. Sarah had taken control and she was leading him.

He would follow her lead. She would lead the pace. Jareth knew she was afraid, but she wanted it.

He smiled as he thought of what could come of this. A little baby with dark hair and his eyes.

Jareth turned and made his way to Sarah. She was still looking out at the Labyrinth. He wrapped his arms around her middle and placed his chin on her head.

"So how are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

"Your labyrinth? I thought it was ours?"

Jareth smiled. "It is, but I wanted to say that."

"Oh."

"So how are you enjoying our labyrinth?"

"It's beautiful."

"True, but not as much as you." He felt her giggle. "I mean it."

"I know."

"Come in before it gets too cold."

"K."

Jareth slowly released Sarah and walked back into the room. He heard Sarah's footsteps as she followed him. He turned and watched as she closed the doors and pulled the drapes over them.

He continued to watch as she looked at the room. Jareth wasn't a fool the room was normally, even for him, bright, but tonight the candles and fire made the room romantic and cozy.

The candle and fire light danced on her hair and in her eyes. She looked so beautiful to him. He turned and walked towards the Champagne he had sitting on the table. Opening the bottle, Jareth turned towards Sarah.

"Would you like a glass?"

Sarah walked towards him. He watched as her hips swayed under the gown. Jareth quickly poured two glasses and held one out for her.

Sarah took it and smiled. "Thank you."

Jareth slowly slipped his while Sarah drank hers down in a few swallows.

"Sarah, that isn't a good idea."

Sarah looked at him with a glazed look. He could tell that she was getting drunk.

"Please give me another."

"Precious, that wouldn't be a good idea. You don't need to be drunk."

* * *

Sarah looked at Jareth. She could feel the bubbles from the Champagne working their way into her blood stream. The Champagne had seemed like a good thing, but she wanted to remember this night. Slowly she put her glass on the table and looked at him.

"You're right."

"I know."

She hung her head. Things weren't going as she had planned.

"Sarah."

She looked up at him. In that one word she heard so much. Love. Lust.

Jareth sat his glass down on the table and wrapped his arms around her. He drew her close to him.

"We're going slow. Nothing will happen until you are ready."

"I know."

Jareth smiled then he moved his arms. Sarah felt herself lift off of the floor. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Jareth.

"Good cause we are starting now."

* * *

Jareth carried Sarah to the bed. He gently laid her down. The lust and love he had felt when she was younger came back and he knew it showed in his eyes. Slowly he began to kiss her neck while he began to undo her gown.

Sarah began to moan as he slowly began to kiss down her chest. Jareth smiled and nipped at her skin. Soon Sarah wore nothing but her chemise. Her hands held onto his head as he kissed, licked, and bite her.

Her moans and groans made him grow harder. As he had worked on her gown, he had used his magic to get rid of his clothes. Now all he needed to do was get the chemise off of her so that they could be skin to skin.

Sarah arched under him and he slowly drew her chemise off of her. Jareth continued to kiss her. His plan was to drown her in pleasure to lessen the pain of his entering her. Slowly he kissed her from her lips to her navel. Then he went lower.

Sarah jumped as his tongue met her womanhood. Jareth only chuckled and laid his arm over her hips to keep her in place.

"Oh, God."

Jareth stopped and looked up at her. "I think I prefer my husband or my king."

Sarah only glared at him. He smiled and returned to torturing her. Jareth could hear Sarah panting and moaning. She was almost ready. Slowly he inserted a finger inside her wet core.

Sarah moaned and began to thrust her hips to meet the rhythm of Jareth's hand. Jareth withdrew the finger and added a second. Then he reinserted the fingers. Under him, Sarah continued to moan.

"I can't take any more."

"Almost, Precious. Almost."

Jareth removed his fingers. He moved up and placed his hard manhood at her entrance. Sarah and he locked eyes as he slowly entered her. The only sign of pain was her quick in take of breathe. Jareth quicken the pace. Sarah put her hands on his rump.

Jareth thrusted one finally time and the collapsed on top of Sarah. He could hear Sarah breathing fast.

"Are you all right, Sarah?"

"Hmmmm. Ask me when I can move."

Jareth smiled at her and then rolled to the side. Quickly he wrapped his arm around Sarah's middle.

"Let's get some sleep. You need it."

"That I agree with."

Sarah snuggled into Jareth's side and slowly fell asleep. Jareth soon followed with a smile on his face, but not before he used his magic to draw up the bed covers over them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. So the next chapter is the morning after and some other stuff.

Please review and tell me how my first real love scene came out. I don't know when I'll be able to update. But I will try my hardest to do it soon.


	20. Chapter 19

Thank you. Thank you to everyone who told me how good my first time at writing a love scene was. So here is the morning after and the rest of the story.

**Warning: **Foul language near the end.

I'm finished with my paper. So I now have more time to write again. I know that will make you all happy. This story is almost finished. Just a few more chapters left.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Sarah slowly woke up. She felt sore between her legs. The night before came to mind and she smiled. She could feel Jareth's arm still holding her tight. Sarah looked up at his sleeping face.

His face was relaxed with a hint of a smile. Sarah smiled at him. She gently began to run her hands over his chest. Under her hands she could feel his heart beating. He didn't seem to feel her. She watched as her hand moved along his body.

* * *

Jareth didn't move when he felt Sarah wake up. He had been up for thirty minutes watching her sleep. Not wanting to scare her, he had pretended to sleep. Now that she was rubbing his chest, he couldn't pretend anymore. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Sarah stopped her hands and looked at his face. "Morning."

Jareth smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Ugh." Sarah wrapped the sheet around herself.

Jareth sat up and lifted his hand and touched her face. "It's all right, Precious. I did kiss every inch of you last night."

Sarah blushed. "I don't care."

"You're beautiful when you blush. Now I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but…." Jareth lowered his hand.

"I get it." Sarah moved away and took the sheet with her. "So what is it?"

"Keiran isn't going to kill you. He wants to make you his queen."

Sarah paled. "What?!"

Jareth moved closer to Sarah. "Sarah, Keiran has something that allows him to control women. He can't use it on you."

"Why?"

"Last night and that you and I are stronger than him."

Sarah looked at him. "So I need to be careful."

"Yes. I fear when he finds out he can't control you, he will kill you."

"I'll be careful."

"I'm calling Sir Didymus to come and guard you."

"Thanks."

Jareth nodded. "Go on and bathe. I need to get the Castle ready to protect you."

Sarah nodded and leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go. Sir Didymus will be waiting on you when you are ready to leave the room."

Sarah grabbed the sheet and stood up. Then she rushed to the bathroom. Jareth sighed. He rose out of the bed and used his magic to quickly dressed. The Castle would need better security nothing was too good to protect Sarah.

Flicking his wrist, Jareth conjured a white gold ring with two small diamonds and a larger garnet and a small tiara of white gold and diamonds. It rose to a point in the middle. Both fit for a queen.

Jareth flicked his wrist again and transported himself to his study. Quickly he sent word to Sir Didymus to return to the Castle. He put in the letter that Sarah's safety was in danger. The little fox would come running as fast as his dog could carry him.

* * *

Sarah relaxed in the warm bath. The warm water helped the soreness. She ran what Jareth had told her through her head. Kieran wanted to make his queen. Sorry she already was one.

Sighing Sarah rose out of the tub and grabbed the robe she had laid on the small table beside the bath. Wrapping it around her she opened the door that lead back into the bedroom. Then she walked to the wardrobe. Sarah looked at the gowns. Quickly she grabbed a chemise and put it on. Finally she chose a gown of bright red. The sleeves were slender until about ¾ the way down, then the sleeves ended, but a ring of fabric hung from the end gracefully floated in air.

She looked at the beautiful gown. It was beautiful, but she would need help to get in it, but she didn't really want to call for her maid.

"I wish I was wearing it, right now."

Suddenly the gown disappeared. Sarah glanced at the mirror to the right of the wardrobe and took a deep breathe. She was wearing the gown. Well she is Fae and does have magic. Looking at her hair she walked over to the vanity.

She smiled when she saw the ring and tiara. Sarah knew what they meant. Quickly she slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung limp and wet from her head.

"I wish my hair was dried."

She watched as her dried in front of her eyes. Sarah opened a drawer and grabbed a few Bobbi pins. She pulled her hair behind her ears and pinned it in place. Her hair fell down her back. Slowly she placed the tiara no her head. Smiling she twirled in front of the mirror. She heard a knock and stopped. Sarah opened the door and smiled at Sir Didymus.

"Hello, Sir Didymus."

Sir Didymus nodded and entered the room. He was looking every where but her.

"Your highness." He looked under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making sure thee are safe."

"Could you please escort me to my brother's room? I need to check up on him."

"Oh, don't worry. Sir Hoggle has young Toby with him. I am to take thee to the Dining room so that you may eat breakfast."

"Very well. Lead the way."

The little fox walked in front of Sarah. He would check every nook and craning before allowing her to continue. Finally they made it to the Dinning room. Sarah sat near the head of the table eating her breakfast. Sir Didymus moved around checking and watching to be sure she was safe.

* * *

Jareth stood in his throne room. The real leaders of the Goblin army stood before him. "I want all of you to guard every entrance that leads to the Castle. Do not allow anything to enter. I don't care if you know them. Don't let them come near the castle."

"Yes, your majesty."

The leaders raced to their troops. Jareth strengthened the protection spells. Nothing would get near the castle. Now he needed a plan to deal with his half-brother.

There was no way that he would get his hands on Sarah. Jareth smiled. Even if he did, Keiran would learn how powerful Sarah really was.

* * *

Tatiana stood in her husband's study. Oberon refused to look at her. She was smiling.

"Well, things are the same anymore."

"Stop it, Tatiana. I can figure it out. I made the announcement."

Tatiana nodded. "Yes, you did. We need to get to the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. Jareth will need help in protecting Sarah from Kieran."

Oberon stood up. "I agree. Shall we leave now?"

"Yes. Besides Sarah and I need to have a girl to girl talk." Tatiana smiled.

"I don't want to know anything."

The High King and Queen disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

Sir Didymus led Sarah into the Royal Garden. He looked around and made sure it was safe. Sarah sat beside the fountain trailing her finger along the surface of the water. She glanced at her friend.

"I'm still your friend, Didymus."

The little fox nodded. "I know, but thee are my queen and I will protect thee."

"More because I am your friend?"

"Of course."

Sarah smiled at him as the sky began to darken.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, my queen."

Suddenly Nyasia appeared looking out of breathe and in fear.

"Milady, Trolls are attacking!!!!!"

Sir Didymus looked at the woman and then at Sarah.

"I will protect thee with my life, my queen."

Sarah noticed Nyasia scowl at that, but didn't say anything.

"What should we do, Didymus?"

"Milady, we should hide. Trolls are very strong and evil creatures."

Sarah nodded. "Very well. Sir Didymus, lead the way."

"Yes, my queen."

The three began to make their way back to the safety of the Castle.

* * *

Jareth stood in his armor beside his throne. Trolls wouldn't just attack him. Most feared him. Why would they attack? Then it hit like a rock crashing into him. Keiran. They adored him. He had made the sun disappear. He was after Sarah.

Quickly Jareth walked to the window in the room. He looked down at the approaching army. Suddenly he felt the air change and he turned to see who had arrived in his kingdom.

Jareth smiled at the High King and Queen.

"It is good to see you, but I am in the middle of a war."

Tatiana stepped forward. "So Kieran is attacking. What is he using?"

"Trolls."

"Ah. Where is Sarah?"

"I sent her handmaiden to bring inside the Castle."

"Oh, you found someone did you."

"No, you sent her."

Tatiana looked at her husband. "Jareth, I haven't sent anyone."

Jareth's face fell. "Oh, no. We have to find her now."

Quickly he made his way down the stairs that led to the entrance.

Oberon looked at his wife and then at Jareth. "What is wrong?"

"Keiran set one of his women here to trick Sarah. She's with her right now."

"Lord no. Well we must help him."

The High couple followed quickly after their son-in-law.

* * *

Sir Didymus lead the two women into the Castle. Sarah looked around her.

"Where do we go?"

Sir Didymus looked around. "I don't know."

Nyasia looked between the two. "Oh, no." She pointed.

Sarah and Sir Didymus looked to see a massive Troll coming towards them.

Sir Didymus glanced at Sarah. "My queen, run. I will stop this fiend."

Sarah watched as Sir Didymus raced towards the Troll.

Nyasia grabbed hold of Sarah's hand. "Come, milady. We must flee."

Sarah followed Nyasia. The two ran. Soon they reached the throne room.

Sarah looked around. No sign of Jareth.

"I need to find my brother."

"You don't need to do anything, but wait."

Sarah turned and looked at Nyasia. The woman's face showed disgust.

"Lord Kieran will be here soon. You will be like me and the others." She walked towards Sarah. "He may make you his queen, but you will be just like us. Begging for his attention. Letting him fuck you when ever he wants. He is after the best man to allow to have his way with you."

Sarah stepped back from her. Her mother had never sent Nyasia. Keiran had. She was one of the women he had under the spell.

Suddenly Nyasia looked past Sarah and smiled.

Slowly Sarah turned. Standing near the stairs that led to the entrance, was a Jareth look a like. She knew it was Keiran.

He moved closer to her. She heard Nyasia moved from behind her. Nyasia wrapped her arms around Kieran's neck.

"Lord Kieran, here is the High Princess."

"Very good pet."

"When will you fuck me?"

"Later. First we need to get my queen home."

Sarah looked at him. "That is where you are wrong Kieran. I am not your queen and I am already home." Quickly she formed a crystal and rolled it down the stairs.

Kieran wasn't paying attention to her. He was trying to get Nyasia off of him. Glancing at Sarah, he smiled.

"Shall we be on our way?"

Sarah didn't answer.

Kieran gathered his magic. Sarah heard thunder and lightening crash. Then she was no longer in the Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

* * *

So what is the crystal? What will happen next?

You have to come back to see.

So review. I'll try to update soon.

Thank you my readers.


	21. Chapter 20

Thank you for all of the reviews. A few have wondered where Sarah went to. Well this chapter will explain that and continue the story.

So enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Sir Didymus held off the troll. But the troll had the upper hand. Soon the little fox was on the ground in pain. Slowly he stood.

Suddenly a blast of light filled the corridor. The troll ran in fear. Sir Didymus turned to see the High King and Queen and King Jareth.

Jareth came up to him. "Sir Didymus, where is Sarah?"

The little fox looked up at his king. "She and her maid are fleeing, my king."

Jareth face fell. "She is with her then."

"Yes, my king."

Jareth turned to Oberon. Suddenly a crystal rolled towards Jareth. He bent down and it jumped into his hand. Looking inside, Jareth face filled with rage. "Kieran has her now."

He turned back to Sir Didymus. "Nyasia was here as a spy."

Sir Didymus swallowed. "I'm sorry, my king. I didn't know."

"No one did until it was too late."

Oberon walked up to Jareth. "We need to go. The sooner we do the better."

Tatiana looked at the two male Fae. "Go. I will remain here. He underestimates you and her, Jareth. Use that to your advantage."

Jareth nodded and glanced at the High King. The two disappeared leaving Sir Didymus and the High Queen alone.

Tatiana looked at the little fox. "First I think the sun needs to come back."

She walked to a window. Slowly she began to make the sun return and thus make all of the trolls flee in horror.

* * *

Kieran sat in his throne. He had won. The High Princess would become his wife, his queen and there wasn't anything his half-brother could do.

She stood in front of him looking lovely in the red gown. Of course he would change the lines of it. His women were hiding out of sight. He didn't need them in his way as he gained control over the High Princess.

She wasn't looking at him, but he thought he had seen her before. The High Princess almost seemed too cocky. Like she knew something or had a plan. Well he would end that now.

"How do you like your new home, Princess?"

* * *

Oberon and Jareth appeared in the entrance of the Castle of the Unseelie Court. Only Oberon knew the way to the throne room. The two Fae made their way quickly towards it watching out for any of Kieran's guards.

* * *

Sarah looked at the fool king. She finally realized where she had seen him before. He was the one who had taken Linda away. So she assumed that Linda was here.

"It isn't my home."

A smile slowly formed on his face. "Oh, it is. You will become my queen and rule by my side. Then I will take your parents' thrones as well."

Sarah smiled. "I don't think so. Jareth's already here."

"What?" He lifted his hand. A dark crystal appeared in it. He looked into it.

"Damn, how did he discover it so soon?"

"Did you really think I would be defenseless?"

Keiran looked at her. "Well I better put you under my power before he gets here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an amulet. It began to glow. It filled the room.

* * *

Hoggle, Toby, Tatiana, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood in the throne room of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Toby was worried. All he knew was that his sister was in trouble and the Goblin King had gone to help her. But he knew something was up. Something big. The one thing he was sure was that Jareth would protect Sarah.

* * *

The light disappeared. Kieran sat smiling. She was his now. The half-breed had failed.

Suddenly she began to laugh at him.

"Did you really think that would work? I am the Goblin Queen, the High Princess of the Seelie. It won't work on me."

Kieran put the amulet back into his pocket. If it wouldn't work on her it meant one thing. She really was the half-breed's wife.

"Well then. Now you will die."

"The one person dieing today is you, Kieran."

Kieran stood from his throne. "Well, well. It's the half-breed. What miss your mother?"

Jareth walked into the throne room that had once belonged to his father. He glanced over at Sarah as he moved to face his half-brother.

The two brothers stood face to face. Oberon walked in and stood next to his daughter.

"Did you really think you could kidnap my wife and I wouldn't come after her."

Kieran laughed. "You are weak, Jareth. Love makes you weak."

Jareth only smiled.

Sarah moved up to stand beside her husband. "No, you are the one that is weak."

She grabbed hold of Jareth's hand. Jareth glanced at their hands then at Sarah's face.

Both turned to face Kieran and created a crystal. Kieran followed suit and made one of his black crystals.

Sarah and Jareth threw theirs at him and Kieran threw his at them. The room filled with a white light. Oberon covered his eyes. Soon the light disappeared. Kieran laid on the floor dead. Oberon walked up to the Goblin King and Queen.

"I will deal with the women. You two return to your castle."

Sarah looked at her father. "Wait a minute. If Kieran is dead, doesn't that make Jareth the Unseelie High King?"

Jareth and Oberon looked at each other. Oberon smiled at her. "Yes, it does."

Jareth looked at his wife and father-in-law. "I want to finish what my father started."

Oberon nodded. "You already have, but we'll get to the official things later."

Jareth nodded and wrapped his arms around Sarah. The Goblin King and Queen disappeared. Oberon went in search of the women.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth appeared in the Throne room. Toby raced over to his sister.

"Sarah!"

Sarah bent down and hugged him. "It's ok. I'm fine."

Toby pulled away and smiled. Then he looked up at Jareth.

"I knew he would make sure you were ok."

* * *

Oberon returned all the women but one back to their families. The one was the single mortal that Kieran had gotten under his control. The odd thing was she looked like his daughter. He transported her and himself to the Goblin Castle.

So there is chapter 20. Find out who the woman that Oberon has is.

Review. I will update soon.


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for all of the reviews and what not. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer got a virus and well I lost it for a few days, but I have it back now and I am bringing you this new chapter.

There are only two chapters left, including this one, before the epilogue. I know that a few of you aren't happy, but all good things must come to an end.

So enjoy this chapter. FYI: I'm surprised no one was telling me who the mortal woman was. A few couldn't figure it out. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Tatiana smiled at her daughter and the Goblin King. "I believe it is time you two had a real wedding."

Jareth looked at the High Queen. "We are already married. Why would we need one?"

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Cause it is what every little girl wants."

Jareth looked at Sarah and then at his mother-in-law. He knew he would never win this battle. "Very well. We will have one."

Sarah smiled at him. "Good."

Suddenly Oberon appeared in the room with a woman with dark hair and green eyes. Sarah looked at the woman.

"Mom?"

The woman looked at her confused. "Sarah?"

Sarah walked towards her and hugged her. Oberon looked at his wife. Tatiana walked up to the two women.

"So you must be Linda?"

Linda looked at the woman in front of her. She could be her sister. "Yes. What is going on? Why is Sarah grown?"

Sarah looked at her adopted mother. "You've been under a spell. I have something to tell you."

"I have a feeling it's bad. Well let's go for a walk and you fill me in, Sweetie."

Sarah led Linda away while Tatiana watched. Oberon walked over to his wife.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just have to understand that Linda raised her and I didn't."

"True, but she trusts you. Besides she will need you both."

Tatiana nodded.

Jareth looked down at Toby. "Want to get out of here?"

Toby looked up at him and smiled. "Yeap. Can we go to the kitchens?"

Jareth smiled at the little boy. "Of course. I have a feeling they need to talk in private for awhile."

Jareth led Toby away and left Oberon and Tatiana to talk among themselves about their daughter.

* * *

Linda looked at her daughter. "So you know you're adopted."

"Yeah, you meet them in the throne room."

"I can't believe this is all real and that you are a princess."

"Uh, yeah. Mom, are you ok about Dad?"

"I'll be fine. We were drifting apart anyway. Of course having his and her son around will hurt a bit, but I'll manage."

"Toby's sweet."

"Well, with a big sister like you he would be. So my little girl is married, a queen, and a princess. What does that make me?"

"My mom. I know that Tatiana might be hurt, but you are my mom. She is my mother. She has helped me so much since I came here, but you have helped me too."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I can understand her being upset. I hope we can be friends."

"Me, too."

Linda smiled. "Well, lets go find that husband of yours. I want to meet him. Since I plan to help you plan your wedding."

Sarah smiled in return. "I know where he is. Follow me." Sarah began to walk down the hall.

Linda followed her and sighed. "How can you be married and not have had a wedding?"

* * *

Toby sat in the middle of the kitchens with Jareth. He looked up at the Fae King.

"Are you and Sarah going to have kids?"

Jareth looked at the little boy. "One day and don't worry. She'll still take care of you."

Toby nodded. "She'd be a great mom. I should know. She was mine."

Jareth nodded.

"Well I'm glad someone remembers."

Toby turned to look at his sister. "Well, someone needs to."

Sarah smiled at him. Then she looked at Jareth. "Where are the High King and Queen?"

"In the throne room. I had a feeling that they needed to talk."

"Oh."

Sarah and Linda took a seat at the table. The four sat and ate a light snack. The three adults were wondering what was going on up in the throne room.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study. Oberon sat on a sofa while he sat at his desk. Three women had taken over the castle. They were planning his and Sarah's wedding, which would be held tomorrow.

He and Oberon had stayed out of the way and allowed the women to do as they wished. Jareth was getting nervous. Which of course was funny. He was already married to Sarah this was to make her happy. He sighed as he looked at the paper work on his desk.

The wedding was also when he and she would be crowned the High King and Queen of the Unseelie. They would remain in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and rule over both.

* * *

I know this is short, but the last chapter will bring it all home. I promise. So review.


	23. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. So what happens in this one? Well read and find out.

Sorry that few of you might think it is short, but it is the last official chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Sarah paced in front of the full-length mirror. Her hair was pulled back from her face and cascaded down her back. The gown she wore was white with hints of silver in the embroidery. It was off the shoulder. To one side the shirt had a slit that showed the same embroidery as the top of the gown. Her veil had yet to be added. Sarah stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

The gown was beautiful, but she really wanted the day to be over with. The High King and Queen refused to allow the wedding to be held at the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. So here she was waiting in a room in the Crystal Castle for the High King to come and get her.

A maid walked in with the High Queen. Sarah turned and looked at them. In the maid's hands was the veil. It simmered in the light. In the High Queen's hands was a box.

"What's in the box?"

Tatiana smiled. "The tiara I was married in. Now sit down at the vanity so we can finish with this."

Sarah walked over to the vanity and sat down. She glanced over her shoulder using the mirror. "Even when I'm completely dressed I still have to wait."

Tatiana smiled and she and the maid walked up to Sarah. "Don't worry. I have a feeling someone might be reordering time because he wants this to be over just as much as you do."

* * *

Jareth sighed. He was dressed and ready. Glancing around the room where he and Sarah would come after the reception, he smiled. Everything was ready in it for the coming night. And then their escape.

He began to pace. The tails of his coat moved as he moved. He glanced down at his wedding attire. His clothing was golden with white trim. He could only guess that Sarah was wearing the same colors. He glanced at the clock. In an hour, this wedding would be over. Smiling Jareth sped time up so that it was only ten minutes.

"That's better."

* * *

Sarah glanced at Oberon to her side. Behind the doors in front of her were both the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Not to mention her friends, her mom, her mother, and of course Jareth.

She sighed and then smiled. It was almost over. Not too long ago she had felt the surge of power as Jareth had sped up time. She wasn't angry at him. She just wished he had done it a bit earlier.

"Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded.

* * *

Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah walked towards him. She was beautiful. When she finally reached his side, Oberon handed her off and smiled at him. Then he stepped in front of them.

Sarah and Jareth stood in front of him.

"Welcome all to the joining of the High Princess of the Seelie to the High King of the Unseelie and the King of the Goblins."

Several Seelie court members took a deep breath. Oberon looked over Jareth and Sarah.

"It honors me greatly that my daughter has found someone to help her rule after my Queen and I have passed on."

Oberon looked at the two Fae in front of him. He nodded at them. They turned to face each other.

"I Jareth Tynan, take you Sarah Catherine to be my wife,  
my partner in life and my one true love.  
I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before.  
I will trust you and respect you,  
laugh with you and cry with you,  
loving you faithfully through good times and bad,  
regardless of the obstacles we may face together.  
I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,  
from this day forward,  
for as long as we both shall live."

Sarah repeated the same vow to Jareth.

Oberon smiled. "It honors me to introduce the High King and Queen of the Unseelie, the High Prince and High Princess of the Seelie, and the King and Queen of the Goblins."

The courts cheered as Jareth and Sarah walked out of the room.

* * *

Jareth stood looking out over the Labyrinth. Tatiana and Oberon wouldn't be too happy when they discovered that their daughter and son-in-law had fled and returned to their own kingdom.

Sarah walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have a feeling we are going to be in big trouble because of this."

Jareth turned to face her as she released her arms. "You have no idea, but at least your adopted mother and Toby were going to return here anyway. So going along with them didn't seem as such a bad idea."

Sarah smiled. "But we will be in trouble?"

Jareth returned the smile. "Not too much. We are after all also the High King and Queen of the Unseelie."

"So we have the choice to disobey the High King and Queen of the Seelie if we choose?"

Jareth began to rub her arms. "Yes."

"Good." Sarah pouted, "Cause I didn't want to stay there tonight. I wanted to come home."

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah. "Me as well."

Sarah looked up at him and saw the smirk. "Oh."

A smile slowly formed on both of their faces. Jareth picked Sarah up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know that a few of you might be upset that I stopped before anything happened. Well I have it to you earlier. Besides I really didn't want to write it on the computer that I finished the chapter I was on. Way too many witnesses.

Any who. Review. The Epilogue will be here shortly and we will all have to say good-bye.


	24. Epilogue

Well here it is. The Epilogue. I know that a few of you aren't that happy. Well there might be a sequel. Waits as readers squeal with delight….. Finished yet. If I do it, it will be awhile coming. First I have to work on my work on fiction press and then I will work on my next He-man story, which I have planned mostly.

Now I want to hear your opinion on should their be a sequel or not.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Courts of the Seelie and Unseelie stood inside the Throne room of the Crystal Castle. As the High Prince of the Seelie, High King of the Unseelie, and the GoblinKing and his wife, princess, and queen were crowned the High King and Queen of the Seelie.

Their eldest watched. Not too much later her uncle would be crowned GoblinKing. Her looked out over the crowd. She didn't trust any of them. Well, she trusted one, but he wasn't present. Something had happened in his kingdom and he had not been able to make it.

She knew her parents knew that many did not like the idea that her father was the High King of the Seelie. The Unseelie they were fine with, but not the Seelie. All because of who her grandfather was. But she knew the story of her grand parents along with her parents. And she had vowed that she would marry only for love and nothing else.

The High Princess looked around her. She would miss the Castle Beyond The Goblin City, but the Crystal Castle was home now.

* * *

I know it is short. I know you all will miss this, but tell me what you think.

I would like to thank hazlgrnLizzy, chibi blue mouse, notwritten, TinkLuvr16, Thundara, angelina92, mslady17, Nightly Wanderer, kris, anon, helikesitheymikey, dr. mckeller, Sugarhon, L T Freak, Alessandra, Allyon Everstone, magialuna, Charm Shadow, Alexis Winn, GabbyKat13, angelsfallensky, Fantasy Mistress 143, DestinChild, My Reality is Fiction, IlikeCheetos, and takara410 for reviewing. I know that more will review later, but thanks to all of you, you have made this my most reviewed story to date.

So thank you my fair readers. Now remember pm me or leave a review telling me if you want a sequel. But don't forget you will be waiting a bit.

Now review for the last time. I hope that you all will look at my other works and not just ones from Labyrinth.

So farewell till I return with another Labyrinth fic.


End file.
